From Chicago, With Love -
by Persephone Muse
Summary: Derek and the BAU team return to Chicago when 3 young boys are kidnapped and one of them is Carl Buford's grandson! During that time, he and Emily become closer, much to his family's surprise! Do they approve? Or will they and the case drive the agents apart? Will feature the BAU team. Rating T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**.This AU story takes place after Profiler, Profiled (Season2, Episode12) but, prior to The Company(Season&, Episode20) and before Restoration (Season 8, Episode18)**

**.I do not own any characters belonging to the TV series Criminal Minds.**

**.And a very big shout out THANK YOU to LEXIS4MORGAN! For this great/awesome prompt! Without whom I won't have a story to write! So, this story is dedicated to you, Lexis4Morgan! Thank you! ( I did make a few slight changes though, hope you don't mind.)**

**.**

**From Chicago, With Love **

Chapter 1

.

Penelope Garcia had been Derek Morgan's friend, team mate, confidante for over 8 years and they had been through a lot…a lot; baby girl was shot and nearly died. Chocolate God was nearly suspended because he was accused of murder in Chicago, among many other cases and other …complicated …things.

And now there was Emily Prentiss.

Hmmm….where did she fit into all this? Everything!

Emily was Derek's calm and peace; she was able to hold him together his life almost came apart when his family was threatened.

Oh yeah, we didn't see that side at all but Penelope did.

It was the seventh year anniversary of Derek's cousin Cindi's disappearance, presumed dead. His Aunt Yvonne had been in a sad mood and Morgan was upset as he was unable to return to help his mom and sisters to deal with their aunt's loss.

That night when almost everyone had gone home, the bull pen was supposedly deserted, Garcia heard some noise in there, she came out to investigate.

Normally she was the last one to leave as Kevin's shift was over late in the night and they would walk out together.

So, hearing that strange noise from the bull pen, Penelope followed it, holding her trusty stapler…just in case… she needed a weapon.

She really needed to ask for a real gun but then again, she couldn't harm an ant with it much less bash one of them with the butt. Now if you talk about a spider…that was another issue; Penelope hated spiders…those icky, yucky, creepy crawly thingys! What with all those hairy legs…eight of them, hairy!

Makes you want to go home and shave your own legs! And glad that you have only two of them!

Any ways, we were deviating from our story….

Penelope was holding her Government issued trusty stapler and was moving slowly into the bullpen where the noise was and she could now hear the voices and it was none other than her Mocha Chocolate God!

Breathing a sigh of relief, Pen lowered her stapler and began to advance forward but halted when she heard a soft feminine laughter!

Feeling a smidgen of jealousy which was quickly stiffled when she heard Derek said Emily's name, Pen's grin widened even more!

"I knew it! I knew it!" She pumped her fist up in the air like a champ! "I called it first! Oh, if Jayje could see this now!" She tittered like a high school girl.

Suddenly a hand touched the back of her shoulder and Pen jumped literally as she swung around and bashed her stapler on her assailant only to realize it was her love of her life…well for the present moment but at the present moment her love was on his knees, hands in his face, his glasses on the floor as well as the incriminating weapon aka the stapler lying next to it.

"Ooh….my face…" he moaned in pain as drops of blood began pooling on the tiles of the hallway in front of the BAU glass doors.

"Oh! My Kevin! I'm so, so, sorry!" Garcia gushed as she bent down next to him, gathering him to her.

"What were you doing, my apple blossom? And what were you holding?"

Before she could answer him, the frosted doors of the BAU were flung opened and Kevin, who was bent over next to it was bumped off by the force! Now he was sprawled flat on the floor near the elevators as blood continued to trickle out of his nose.

"Lynch?" Morgan narrowed his gaze as he observed him on the floor. "What the hell are you doing on the floor? And why are you bleeding?"

Garcia glared at Derek, "You should watch what you're doing before you open the door, Derek!" She turned her attention back to Kevin as began to coo at him, "Oh, Kevin! Are you all right, can I do something for you, honeybunches?" She was wringing her hands

Derek's brows were shot sky high as he gave Emily a puzzled and confused look, "What really just happened?"

Emily shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine, Derek."

"What are YOU two still doing here?" Garcia gave them _the_ look?"

Derek and Emily shook their heads but Pen saw their guilty expressions and grinned before she returned her attentions to Kevin whose face had puffed up like a giant marshmallow doughboy…Poor Kevin!

….

Oh yeah, Penelope began to notice Derek and Emily's growing closeness…so close that lately they had been coming to work together.

No, Penelope noticed but don't get her wrong; she was not jealous. Nope, not at all. She had Kevin Lynch; he was still adorbs…after the puffiness had subsided.

And she approved their being together; oh yeah…they were adorbs too.

Before long, the entire BAU team knew about their relationship! Of course, the wily profilers spotted them in no time no matter how they tried to hide it. Yeah, it was like trying to hide a rawhide from a blood hound!

Luckily, the team had no problem with their relationship; even the ever stoic, ever by-the-book SSAIC Aaron Hotchner. He gave them his blessings, so to speak when Morgan spoke to him about it. Hotch had explained to him that as long as their relationship did not hinder or interfere their jobs, he was fine with them.

Derek came out of the meeting smiling from ear to ear.

Emily narrowed her eyes, "I take it, it went well?"

"More than well."

"You mean 'dad' was okay with us? With our being together?"

"Just as long as we don't show too much PDA at work, he's cool with it all." He nodded.

Emily walked into the break room with him and said thoughtfully, "Let me get this straight, as long as we don't show everyone we're kissing in public like this…" She leaned over to kiss him.

"Hey!" Derek pushed her away gently, "You're going to get us in trouble, you crazy woman."

She laughed as she tweaked his nose and left the break room, "You're so cute when you panic, Mocha babe." And walked back to the bullpen and towards her desk.

"There's something wrong with you, Em, on some level, do you know that?" Derek came over to lean against her desk a moment later.

"Yeah, I know but you're so much fun." She smacked on his tight jean-clad thigh. "Ooops, is that considered PDA?" She shook her head and chuckled more.

"You should have that noggin' of yours examine." He shook his head again as he straightened and returned to his desk and his reports.

"It's called being in love, Derek." She chucked a ball of paper trash at him. "And I'm not telling you whom I'm in love with."

"I know _whom_ and I'm honored." He smiled happily at her.

As he bent down to begin his share of report, Hotch's office door opened and he came out, "My team, pack up, we're heading to Chicago ASAP. We have two missing children."

Derek frowned, "But Hotch, since when do we pursue missing kids?"

Hotch had picked up his go-bag and turned to face Derek, Dave was standing beside him, his go-bag beside him. too. "One of the missing children is Carl Buford's grandson. CPD just called and asked for our co-operation." He turned to walk down the steps and headed out of the bull pen and out of the BAU.

Derek fell into his seat as soon as he heard _his_ name.

"Derek?" Emily came over to stand before him, concerned. "Hey, are you okay?"

Nodding his head slowly, he said, "Yeah, Emily. It's just …I thought I'd never have to hear that name again."

Reid was standing next to Emily, "Derek, we're here with you."

He looked at the young doctor and nodded, "Thanks Reid, I appreciate it."

Garcia came out, she looked worried, "Derek! I heard, oh my god, not again!" She went over to him and hugged him hard.

Derek patted on her back, "Baby girl, I'm okay. We gotta go,"

Garcia pulled away from him and nodded. "Okay…go…go…all my love!"

Morgan leaned down and kissed the top of her head and walked away from her.

Emily began to follow him but Penelope stopped her, "Peaches," Emily gave her a questioning look. "Take care of our man, he needs our support."

Emily narrowed her gaze as she watched the back of Morgan's stiffened back and Reid's hurried scamper as he followed the older agent's long gait.

"I will, PG. I will." She reached up and patted her shoulder to reassure her friend just as JJ came out of her office. "Wish us luck!" Emily shouted as she rushed out of the bullpen when she saw Morgan and Reid stepping into the elevator and JJ running after her, go–bags bouncing on her hips.

"Hey, you better hurry, Emily. Chicago PD just called; another child is missing." JJ called after them, her cell phone on her ear.

Penelope waved at them as she walked back to her den, "Good luck my loves and please watch out for my beautiful man." She said softly

…

In the jet, as the plane took off.

Hotch stood up from his seat and turned to his team, "Let's brief, guys,"

They turned on their tablet to reveal three young boys age six to seven years old, they're all African-Americans.

"As you can see, we now have three boys missing. The first one, D'Onte Williams, reported missing by his mother yesterday evening when she went to his room and found the front door was wide opened."

"Neighbors didn't see anything?" Dave asked.

Hotch shook his head, "Nothing so far, PD is out there as we speak."

"Second child, James Allen Buford, age seven." Hotch looked at Derek to study his reaction but Derek was quiet. "Missing since last evening before dinner, grandmother reported him. He was believed taken from while riding his tricycle."

Hotch had noticed Derek had been quiet since they had boarded the jet.

Hotch continued, "Grandmother found the abandoned tricycle a block from the house.

Emily had noticed his silence as well as she sat next to him.

"Where is Carl Buford right now?" Emily asked.

Garcia's face was on the laptop screen, "Still incarcerated in Cook County." She informed them. "And get this, my lovelies, Carl Buford is now called Muhammed."

Emily frowned, "He converted to Islam?"

Garcia nodded, "Apparently 75% of CCP are Muslims, he figured he'd change his religion and became Muhammed."

"Muhammed literally means the prophet of Islam," Reid leaned forward and explained. "It is also the most popular male name in the Arabic community and believed to be …"

"Reid…Reid…"Hotch stared at him impatiently.

Reid nodded as he bobbed his head, "I know…focus…"

Hotch nodded, "Thank you. Garcia, continue please."

"Yes, my liege, Carl aka Muhammed has just been informed of his grandson's status."

"Payback's a bitch…"Dave muttered quietly as he shook his head.

"Third child, Michael Allen, age 7, missing for two hours. Mother reported him missing from the playground once she noticed he was no longer on the slide."

"You mean she was not watching him at all times?" JJ frowned. "When I take Henry to the playground, I never take my eyes off him, not for one second."

"I don't have kids and I'd probably feel just as paranoid with someone else's children." Dave said.

"Come on guys, focus please." Hotch frowned at them critically. "Reid and JJ please interview the first missing child's family and establish a victimology."

The two agents nodded.

"Prentiss, Morgan interview the Bufords…"

"No Hotch." Morgan said suddenly, "I can't do it."

"What?" Hotch frowned at him. "Why not?"

"It'll be a conflict of interest." He leaned forward and faced him.

Hotch gave Morgan a hard look, "I disagree, Morgan. I think you'll be perfect. You'll have a less than preconceived idea of this case."

Derek frowned harder, "Hotch, do you have any idea what you're asking of me?"

"Yes I do. And I expect my agents to carry out my orders to their utmost abilities without any prejudices. Is that understood?"

Derek was silent for a moment before he nodded firmly, "Yes."

Hotch nodded.

"Rossi and I will interview the third family, after we'd visited PD and detectives Gordinski and Dennison." Hotch looked at each team member who returned acknowledged him.

"Hotch," Emily began as she looked at the tablet. "The children that was missing from each area," She looked up him. "Don't you think they looked too similarly alike, their heights, facial features, eyes, everything."

Reid frowned and nodded, "Emily is right, Hotch. There are similarities."

Dave was nodding. "Yeah, I'm seeing it. I'm wondering if the kidnapper is looking for a specific child that fits these criteria."

Hotch nodded, "We can start building from here the victimology."

Garcia face popped up again, "Oh hey, guys." She said sadly. "I had to intrude the pow-wow session, CPD just called; they found D'Onte Williams' body in a dumpster, he was strangled.

Hotch stared at Derek, "A copycat killer?" Derek uttered.

…

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Loads of reviews! thank you all! thank you to all guest reviewers whom i can't thank personally, thank you for your kind reviews!**

**.**

From Chicago, With Love – Ch 2

.

Reluctantly, Derek was standing near the SUV in front of the Buford's resident.

"You okay, big guy?" Emily glanced at him peripherally. She was standing beside him and noticed the front yard of the Bufords'; there was a child tricycle and football and some toys laying haphazardly, as if a child had been playing and had abandoned them at the moment; it looked forlorn.

He nodded.

She sighed as she turned to her side and faced him, "Look Derek, I know you're pissed at Hotch for making you do this but don't let this be about your anger towards Hotch or even Carl Buford."

Derek looked down and looked at Emily, "I'm not pissed."

"Bull, I can see your expression clearly. Get it straight, Derek. This is about a missing child. That's what's important. Not your personal vendetta. And you've exorcised your ghost, you've put him away, he's not here to hurt you anymore."

Derek paused and finally nodded. "You're right, Emily, you're right. It shouldn't be about me right now."

"I know I'm right!" she said confidently. "Now, are you ready to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Buford? Without prejudice?" They stepped around the vehicle and looked down the street and saw the quietness of the neighborhood and found it daunting and unusual; there should be sounds of children playing, laughing and adults talking to their neighbors. But it was so quiet and eerie.

Derek was about to comment on the quietness when the front door and the screen door banged opened, "What's going on, who are you people?" A man came out staring at Derek and Emily, and soon a woman followed behind him with suspicion.

They removed their badges and showed them, "We're from the FBI, I'm Agent Emily Prentiss and this is Agent Derek Morgan. We would…."

"Derek Morgan? The Derek Morgan?" The man said angrily. "You're the one that put my father away! Get out of here! Right now!" He indicated out of his driveway.

Derek stared at the man in shock, "Look, I'm not here about your father. I'm here about your son."

"I don't care!" The man said fiercely. "Just get out of my house now!"

Emily held her hand up, "Look, look, you have to understand, we're not here about your father, Mr. Buford…"

"Get out of my property…."

"Problem, CJ?"

Emily and Derek turned around as Mr. and Mrs. Buford looked up and saw Detective Gordinski standing behind the FBI agents.

"I just want these feds out of here, that's all." Carl Buford Jr. said angrily.

"CJ, they're here doing their job. Let them." Gordinski said. He turned to look at Derek, he extended his hand. "Long time no see, Morgan, how are ya?'

Derek nodded as he frowned at him shaking his hand in return, "I'm fine, Gordy, under the circumstances."

The portly detective nodded, "Yeah, I hear ya and we're glad to see you people." He looked up at the Bufords, expectantly.

Mr. Buford nodded as he opened the screen door and went inside without a word.

His wife held the door opened for the two federal agents.

"You want me to hang around? Just in case?" Gordinski arched his brow.

Emily shook her head, "I think we've got it, detective, thank you."

He looked from Derek then to Emily and nodded and gave them a salute before he turned away, "I'll see you folks back at the precinct." He left without waiting for their replies.

Walking into the neat and tidy family room, Derek and Emily saw that the young boy was the center of their lives; there were pictures of James Buford, from birth to present.

"James is your everything, Mrs. Buford." Emily said simply.

The young mother nodded, a handkerchief in her hand, as she sat next to her husband. "Yes. Agent. We had been trying for a child for the longest time and after five long years, James came." She gave a brief attempt of a smile before she leaned towards her husband and cried. "I want my baby back!" She covered her face.

Emily swallowed hard. "We are trying our best, ma'am." She turned to Derek who had remained mum as he continued to stare at the pictures around the house.

Emily looked at Buford, "I believe your mother discovered James missing?"

Carl Jr. Buford nodded, "My mother, she's lying in bed at the moment, she's not taking this very well." He looked down as he held his wife's hands. "She's blaming herself over James' being taken."

"Has he always gone outside to play around the same time?" Emily asked softly.

He nodded, "My mother suffered a stroke soon after my father was jailed. She couldn't move quite fast so we take care of her now. She watches James in the afternoon while Liz was fixin' dinner inside. Mamma...she fell asleep while she was watchin' James and when Liz came out to get them, James was gone, the gate was opened. And his tricycle was gone as well. Liz found it a block away, James was not there. She called me on my cell."

"Where were you?" Emily asked.

"I was at work, I work for a telemarketing firm. Detective Gordinski can verify my employment."

Emily held her hand up, "I'm not doubting you, Mr. Buford, please continue,"

He nodded stiffly. "When I came home, our neighbors were helping us but James was nowhere to be found, so we call the police."

Emily nodded. "Do you have any enemies? Anyone holding a grudge against you?"

"What the hell do you mean by that, Agent?" He leaned forward.

"I'm sorry, I have to ask but do you have any…body holding a grudge against you or..or your father?"

He glared at her and then at Derek, "No thanks to him, we received hate mails, and phone calls threatening us. Liz has to change James' schools a few times because the parents found out. We lived in hell the first year but it trickled down and after the third year the phone calls and hate mails stopped."

"Do you still have those mails?" Emily nodded to them.

Buford nodded as he stood up and went to the dining room and retrieving a big packing box, he set it by them. "That's it. We talked to Detective Gordinski about it and he suggested we save them, just in case. I wanted to burn them."

Emily nodded, "He's right, I'm glad you did. There might be something in there that might give us a clue to this kidnapper."

Buford nodded, "I hope so; these mails caused Mamma's stroke." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry about it, Mr. Buford." Emily said softly and sympathetically. She nodded at the box, "May I take it with us? I'll make sure they're returne…"

He shook his head, "No…just keep it, I don't want to see it. You can burn it for all I care!" He returned to his seat and gathered his wife. "Just find my boy please, agent."

Emily stood as she nodded. "We'll try our best, Mr. Buford. Please, if you can remember anything, call us." She placed her business card on the coffee table and looking at Derek who had picked up the box as Emily opened the screen door for him, walked out.

"Agent Prentiss!" Liz Buford ran after her as Emily turned to her, "Please…he's my only baby…"

Emily touched her shoulder and nodded, "We'll get James back for you, Mrs. Buford." She assured her as she left.

As they drove back to the precinct, Emily began. "You were a lot of help, Derek!"

"What? I thought you'd done great."

"You could have helped me with the questionings. What's wrong with you?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"Derek, don't give me this bullshit, come on, partner, tell me what's bothering you?"

"Emily, I told you nothing."

She pulled over the car along a curb and turned to him, "Look, we're not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is your problem and it better not be some mono word."

He frowned, "Mono word?"

She grinned, "Yeah, one word reply."

"There's no such thing as mono word, you just made that up, Prentiss."

"So what if I did, at least you just use more than one word to reply to me. It's a good start, now tell me what the hell is wrong with you? And there's only one person here who's having her period at the moment."

He held his hand right away and shook his head, "Oh, TMI…TMI, Prentiss!" He closed his eyes as he winced at the same moment. "Please spare my manhood."

She began to laugh and then he laughed with her.

Soon they sobered and banged knuckles, "Feel better?" She asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah, Princess, thanks."

She shook her head, "Not a problem, tallish man." She teased him.

He grinned as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and kissed her knuckles gently. "Thanks, I needed it."

She smiled at him.

His cell phone rang, "Morgan. Oh, hey Hotch…"

Emily arched her brows as she drove off and headed off towards the precinct.

"Yeah, not much but we have a boxful of hatemail for Carl Buford to bring back and analyze. On our way."

He ended the call and put it in his pocket.

"Dad calling to check on us?" Emily asked as she drove.

"Yep, so what do you think?"

"Someone has been watching James Buford for a while."

He nodded, "Yeah, that's my take too. But what's the purpose?"

Emily shook her head, "No idea. Let's hope it's in that box." She pulled up at the precinct soon after.

…

Derek tilted the box and the contents spilled out.

"Wow, there's a lot of hate in there," JJ commented as she picked up a stack and dropped them. "Most of these are not even opened."

"I guess they knew what it contained after a while and didn't want to know." Emily commented. "Did you know Carl's wife suffer a stroke after while he's incarcerated?"

JJ shook her head.

"Guess not, they stopped opening them when it happened." Emily said.

Reid picked up one and opened it and began to read it. "I hope you rot in jail…"He muttered under his breath and looked up. "Er…they're not so nice words after the first sentence but nothing to indicate anything malicious towards the younger Buford family."

"Reid, can you go through them, sort them out?" Hotch nodded at the pile.

Reid arched his brow, "Er…that'll take me…"

"I'll help you, kid." Derek offered. He glanced at Hotch who nodded.

Emily turned to Hotch, "Someone's been watching James for a while before he took him."

Hotch nodded, "We came to the same conclusion on the third kidnapped victim, Michael Allen. UnSub has been planning and stalking for a while before he had struck on these boys."

"What about the first vic?" Emily turned to him.

"Strangulation."

She nodded sadly. "No sign of sexual assault?"

Hotch shook his head again, "No. Motive was unclear. His wrists and ankles were tied; there were signs of ligatures marks pre-mortem."

Garcia came on onto the laptop, "Here guys…I hate to be the bearer of sad news…a fourth child has just been reported missing. Parents called in."

Gordinski came jogging into the room, his cell phone in hand and paused as he saw Garcia on the screen. "I see you've just been informed of the latest." He pointed at Garcia.

Hotch and the BAU team nodded. "Who is it?"

"Seven year old, Devon Johnson, abducted at a downtown rec. center." Garcia reported from her screen.

"Let's go, people!" Hotch said as he began to step out, the others following him except Reid and Morgan who looked at Hotch with a questioning look. "You're coming too." Hotch nodded before he disappeared.

Morgan looked at him "Sorry, kid, you're on your own." He grinned.

Reid was not paying attention to him at all as he was engrossed in a letter and muttering under his breath.

Morgan shook his head and left the room, "If ever there's a fire...or a hot chick in the room, he won't know it until someone waves it under his genius nose."

"Morgan!"

"Okay, okay… princess, hold on to your crown for goodness' sake! I'm on my way!" He began to jog after her and towards the SUV.

…

The neighborhood they arrived at was near his mother's, Derek saw.

"You've got to be kiddin' me?" He stepped out of the vehicle and removed his sunglasses as he looked about the familiar location.

They were outside the recreation center that once was headed by Carl Buford.

Detectives Gordinski and Dennison were talking to a group of children and adults.

"Derek?"

Derek turned around and stared at three familiar women, "Momma? Sarah? Desirée?"

…..

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

From Chicago, With Love – Chapter 3

.

"Momma!" Derek went to her and hugged her tightly.

Releasing her, he then hugged his sisters.

"What are you doing here?" He asked them.

"We heard about Devon…" His mother, Fran, replied. "What are you and your team doing here?" She looked at the BAU team strangely.

"Do you know this kid?" Derek stared at her.

Fran nodded, "Sarah and Nora, Devon's mother, they take the same college class together."

Derek looked at his older sister.

"Sarah?"

She was looking over at the playground in distraught, "Devon was out there with some neighborhood kids playing, Derek," She turned back walked up to him, "they were playing hide and seek and Piggy said he was hiding over there in the barrels…and…and then he was gone!"

Derek nodded, "Who's Piggy?"

She pointed at an Asian boy who was slightly plump and was crying as his mother was trying to console him.

Emily, standing beside Derek walked with him and approached the mother and son, "Hi, I'm Agent Emily Prentiss, can I talk to your son, ma'am?"

The Asian woman nodded, "He's very upset, Devon's his best friend."

Emily nodded, "I understand," She turned to the little boy and squatted down to his level and smiled, "Hey…what's your name?"

He turned his head towards his mother shyly as he wrapped his chubby arms around her leg, "Howard Chung." He said softly.

"I'm Emily, how are you, Howard?"

He nodded as he sucked on his thumb, "Everyone calls me Piggy 'cause I like to eat." His mother blushed as Derek arched his brow.

Emily grinned, "That's a funny name. Do you know when I was in the 2nd grade, everyone called me Princess?" She rolls her eyes for effect. "They make fun of me because for Halloween my mother dressed me up as a Disney Princess, Snow White," She and the boy laughed together as Emily continued, "So now everyone calls me Princess, especially Agent Morgan over there." She pointed at Derek.

Piggy giggled and nodded, "You don't look like a Princess."

Emily grinned. "I know right? I'm quite grown up now but I still play games and I heard you were playing a game today?"

He nodded.

"Did you and Devon play hide and seek?"

He nodded again, "We all did."

Emily nodded, "It's fun when lots of people play. So, Piggy, where did you and Devon hide?" Emily tilted her head.

Piggy turned towards a set of concrete barrels, "Over there, we're not 'spose to hide there but Devon wanted to, he said all the kids hide there anyways." He shrugged.

"Did you see anyone? Any adults nearby?" Emily asked. She saw Piggy's hesitation. "A stranger? It's okay, Piggy. You're not gonna get in trouble if you tell us. You want to help us find Devon, right?"

He nodded sadly. And turning his gaze up at his mother who nodded and prodded at him, he turned back to Emily, "She was dark skin like Devon and him."

Emily looked up at Derek in surprise; their UnSub was a female!

"What else does she look like?" Emily asked, trying to maintain her calm.

"She has long hair like her," Piggy was pointing over to Derek's sister, Sarah's hair who had thin long braids. "And she had black spot near her eye right here." He indicated on his right eye.

Emily looked at Derek who nodded, "Might be a mole or a birth mark."

"Have you seen her before? Is she a neighbor?"

He shook his head, "Stranger…she's a stranger. She wears Chicago Bulls shirt."

Emily smiled at the small boy, "Wow, Piggy, you're such a big help, thank you so much. Can I have a hug?" She asked him.

He smiled at her shyly as he nodded and held his arms wide and hugged her.

"Oh…she had a butterfly on her neck. Right here." Piggy said to her in her ear as he touched the left side of her neck before he released his hug from her and grinned.

Emily stared at him and nodded, "Thank you, Piggy. You are a lot of help." She reached down in her pocket and pulled some notes and handed it to him, "Here, give this to your mommy, go to McDonalds for dinner." She smiled.

He nodded as he turned around and handed the money to his mother and jumped happily.

His mother nodded.

Emily said, "Thank you, Mrs. Chung, your son helped a lot."

"I hope you find Devon, he and my Howard are very close friends." She said before she hustled her son away while the happy Piggy was jumping happily and chatting away.

"Well," Derek was watching the departing mother and son. "There goes a happy kid."

Hotch, Rossi, and JJ came to stand before Derek and Emily. "Anything helpful?" Hotch asked.

"Our UnSub is a woman; she is African-American and has a butterfly tattoo on her neck and a mole or maybe a birthmark near her right eye."

"You got all that from that kid?" Rossi's eyebrow was arched high. "He must have a very clear view of her, and she doesn't seem to be afraid of being seen by others." Rossi stared after the child. "I wish we had more of that kind of witnesses, makes our jobs a whole lot easier."

"Oh yeah, he said "She was wearing a Chicago tee shirt with a bull on it. …I don't know what that means." Emily said.

Dave and Derek exchanged incredulous looks, "Don't you know anything about basketball?" Dave looked at her as if she was from another planet.

Emily shook her head, "Not a clue."

"You've been hanging around Reid too much." Derek grinned as he shook his head.

"What?" She frowned. "Is there any significance in the shirt?"

Dave and Derek chuckled, "You've got Reid's genes, kiddo." Dave said as they walked away. "UnSub was wearing a Chicago Bulls Tee-shirt."

"What?" Emily frowned, "What about this Chicago Bull?"

"It's Chicago Bulls, I'll explain later." Derek said.

Hotch was on the phone to Garcia, "Can you search the Chicago medical database and hospital records for African-American women who had previously had children, possibly lost a child approximately seven years ago with butterfly tat. on her neck on her left side?"

"Gotcha…will call back when I have something, Mon Capitan. "

He ended the call and turned to JJ, "We can prepare a media brief and release an APB too."

JJ nodded as she approached the detectives.

Hotch nodded to Morgan and Emily, "Let's continue with our search around the neighborhood." They nodded. "Dave and I will take this half and you and Prentiss will cover the other half. We'll meet back in a couple of hours or until it gets dark."

Derek and Emily nodded as he walked up to where his mother and sisters had been talking to some other adults.

Fran turned to Derek and smiled sadly when she noticed her son approaching.

"Derek, how have you been?'

He nodded to her, "I'm good, Momma."

"Anything on Devon?" Sarah came to stand before them. She began to watch her brother and Emily.

Derek shook his head, "No, nothing yet. His little friend got a good look at whoever took him though. We're holding a press conference in a bit."

"You have a suspect already?" Fran asked them.

Emily shook her head, "No, it's a sketch base on Piggy…er the little boy's description."

Sarah frowned at Emily, "So, you just believe him and use his description and released it to the public?"

Derek glared at her, "What're trying to imply, Sarah?"

She eyed Emily then at Derek and back at Emily, "Piggy described a black woman, Derek." She said resentfully.

"And you have a problem?" He stood between her and Emily.

"He described just about every black woman in the neighborhood, Derek, with long braids! Look at me!"

"Sarah!" Fran exclaimed. "Enough!"

"She has distinctive markings." Emily said quietly. "It'll be released as well. She has a butterfly tattoo on her neck."

Sarah looked down at her feet at once as she turned away.

Desiree looked embarrassed, "My sister is always so …exuberant. Sorry, Agent Prentiss."

Emily shook her head, "Please, it's Emily. And I understand where your sister's concern…"

"And what do you mean by that, Agent Prentiss?" Sarah glared at her as she came back and faced her.

Derek frowned, "Sarah! What the hell's wrong with you?"

Sarah backed away from Derek, "Nothing! It's just I don't like the way she implied about us."

Emily arched her brow, "I'm not implying anything, Sarah. I was just saying it's a general prejudice against African-American and especially in a predominantly black neighborhood, it's easy for a child to mistaken a stranger but not in Piggy's case, he's been here a long time, he knows his friends and neighbors and he's probably been warned about strangers, that's all."

Derek almost grinned but his sister saw it and frowned, "I see that you've already taken her side, Derek." She walked away.

"Sarah, wait!" He called to her but she ignored him and kept walking.

"Just leave her be, Derek, let her cool off," His mother sighed. "She's having some…personal issues at the moment."

She then turned to Emily, "I'm sorry, Agent Prentiss, you have to see this, Sarah is normally a calm and unbiased person."

Emily shook her head, "It's okay, Mrs. Morgan…I'm used to being on the…"

Fran shook her head, "Please call me Fran. And we should get going and search for Devon, shouldn't we?" She looked up at Derek.

He nodded and began to move towards a block from the recreation center.

Emily frowned slightly as she followed the Morgans and began shining her flashlight into the trash cans and dumpsters in the alleyways as they talked.

….

It was dark when the Chicago and BAU personnel called off the search for the evening and resumed the next day.

Derek had decided to take his family to dinner along with Emily while the BAU team decided to eat nearer at the hotel, their intention was crashing in there after the meal.

Dinner with the Morgans was a quiet affair as Sarah was sitting sullenly.

While they were waiting for their orders;

"Sarah, how long are you going to sulk?" Fran frowned at her oldest offspring.

Sarah shook her head as she sipped her iced tea and looked up at her brother and Emily, "So, Derek, where were you when Aunt Yvonne called last week?" She glanced briefly over to Emily before returning her glare towards Derek.

Derek arched his brow, "Sarah," He replied. "I was in Iowa, on a case."

"What are you trying to get at, Sarah?" Fran leaned in. "You know your brother is busy."

"Too busy to answer her phone call?" She said resentfully. "You know, all you can do was return her call? That's all she asked?"

"Sarah, I was on a case!" Derek answered angrily. "Give me a break." He shook his head.

"That's a poor excuse, she just wanted to talk to you."

Derek shook his head and stood up "Sarah, I couldn't. I was in New York after that." He then left right after then.

Emily watched after him and turned back to Fran and the sisters, "I know it's not my business but I just want to say this, Derek's under a lot of pressure lately, our supervisor, Hotch, has been giving him quite a bit of extra duties while we were in New York."

"I heard about the terrorist attack over there." Fran said with concern.

Emily nodded as she quickly told them what happened in New York where he'd almost blown up, driving the ambulance loaded with the IED.

Fran's hand was on her chest as she paled, Desirée was clenching her fists while Sarah's expressions became guilty.

"I know it's not my place but I just wish you'd give him some slack as he catches it at work, he doesn't need any here." She stood up and left her napkin down on the table. "Excuse me." And left.

Fran looked at her daughters, "Well, I hope you're satisfied, Sarah."

She looked at her mother, "I'm sorry, Momma but I didn't know."

"Well maybe next time before you jump on him, try to get with him first." She smiled sympathetically.

"I like her, that Agent Prentiss. She's good for Derek." Desirée grinned.

Fran nodded, "I like her too, she sounds like me when I was younger."

Their food came as the waiter placed their food on in front of them.

Outside, Emily climbed in the SUV beside Derek, "You know I'm missing my dinner just for you?"

He didn't reply as he stared ahead of him.

She sighed.

"My sister is impossible." He said.

"If I have at least one sister, I'd be a much better person."

"Right now, I'd rather be a single child."

She shook her head, "No you don't, Derek. It's not cool. It's not a cool life. It's lonely and you have no one to talk to, no one to confide and no one to share things with."

He turned to her. "Sounds like you have it lonely."

"Well," She shook her head, "All you have are your stupid dolls, and your stupid teddy bears and Peacot to talk to."

He frowned, "Who's Peacot?"

"He was my invisible friend when I was 2 years old. I didn't have any real friends. You know Mother move around too much to form any long term friends but my father used to tell me stories about the Easter bunny and Peter Cottontail. Well, at that time, I can't pronounce Peter Cottontail so he came out as Peacot and became my buddy for the longest time."

Derek smiled, "So you and Peacot, huh?"

She nodded, "We were like peas and carrot!"

He began to laugh.

"Hey, he remained as my best friend for the longest time during all the moves around the world and then there were Petey Cot, when I was three and Gah."

"Gah?"

She nodded, "I can't say God when I was at church, so I talked to Gah, instead. The three were my constant companions for a very long time until high school."

Derek turned to watch her, "Your unHoly trinity of unpronounceable invisible friends. That was really screwed up." He shook his head. "No wonder you're so screwed up in your head….I rest my case."

She began to laugh."

"But seriously, Emily, your invisible friends represented a sense of stability for you. Some kids held on to blankets or pacifiers but for you, you had invisible friends." Derek smiled.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his side of the window; it was Sarah.

Derek lowered his window, "Yeah?"

"Look I was out of line, I'm sorry."

He nodded.

"We cool?" She asked him.

He glanced over to Emily who nodded. "Yeah sis, we cool."

She sighed, "Momma says your dinner's ready."

He nodded, "We'll be right in."

She nodded and left.

Derek held Emily's hand, "You ready for round two?"

She nodded, "Of course, Should I bring my friends for reinforcements?" She smiled at him.

He stopped as he waited for her to come around the vehicle, "Depend on how big your friends are. Ever watched the movie Harvey starring Jimmy Stewart?"

Emily giggled, "That was my favorite!" She shook her head, "And no, my friends were not as big as Harvey."

Derek held his hand out as Emily took his, "Noticed your friends and Harvey are also rabbits?"

Emily arched her brows, "Yes, I did, Derek. It was a coincidence they're bunny rabbits."

He grinned as they stepped inside the restaurant together, "Bunny rabbits…that is so girly talk…so cute."

As they entered the restaurant again, Derek leaned over and playfully whispered to Emily, "Maybe later you can introduce me to them."

She laughed as she whispered back to him, "Not a chance! Get your own invisible friends!"

"How about having your homeys introduce some to me?"

She laughed, "We'll see, Derek, we'll see about that."

"I want some fine looking snow bunnies…you know what I mean, Princess Snow White?" He wriggled his brows a couple of times.

She began to chuckle, "You and I need a long talk…a very long talk." She shook her head as they sat down to greet his family again and began to eat.

….

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Guest Reviewer! Your reviews are so sweet!**

**.**

From Chicago, With Love – Chapter 4

.

"Momma," Derek and Emily had dropped Fran and his sisters off at their apartment. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

Fran nodded, "You too, Derek." She gave him a kiss on his cheek before she released his neck. "And you too, Emily, thank you for a wonderful dinner." She waved to her.

"A pleasure, Fran." Emily smiled. "And it's nice to meet you, Sarah, Desirée."

"You too, Emily!" Desiree smiled back as she waved. "See you later, Derek."

Sarah nodded at her as she stood beside Fran.

He nodded as he waved to his sisters and drove back to the hotel.

"That was a good night, Derek."

He nodded to Emily. "Yes, my family seemed to be taken with you, bunny."

"What did you just call me?"

He grinned as he gave her a quick glance, "Bunny…like those fuzzy little rabbits you're so fond of." He leaned over to peck her on her cheeks as they waited at an intersection.

She leaned away from him, "I'm not your fuzzy bunny, Derek. Just because I'd share a story about my childhood doesn't make give you the right to call me bunny."

He frowned at her and stared and realized she had him again. "You know, Emily, about the story of the boy who cry wolf? Well, you're the girl who's crying that wolf and one day, I'm not gonna fall for it and you're gonna get it…and quit laughing, you cold-hearted woman!" he shook his head.

She was really laughing hard, "That's for all the times you pick on Reid." She was wiping tears from the corner of her eyes. "You're so easy and you fall for it every time, Harvey."

He turned to stare at her for a moment, "What…Who's Harv…? Oh! So, now, I'm an invisible rabbit." He smiled at her. "At least I'm a big giant bunny rabbit." He said.

As they were driving near their hotel, Emily noticed a pack of dogs had gathered over something.

"Derek, pull over and honk the horn." She indicated near an alleyway by the hotel.

Derek narrowed his gaze and saw where she was indicating and pressed the horn which startled the dogs and scattering them.

Some of them ran away but three remained over the bundle.

Emily opened the door and removed her gun and fired nearby, this time the remaining dogs scampered off.

"Emily!" Derek came out of the vehicle and rushed by her, his gun was out of his holster as well, "What the heck are you doing? Those wild dogs could have come after you!"

She turned around and smiled at him as she turned on her flash light, "Are you scared of the three little dogs?"

He shook his head, "That's not the point, and…Wait a minute, it's not the three little dogs, it's the three little pigs, Em." He smiled but his grin began to falter as she lifted the bundle and revealed the top of a boy's head. "Oh…crap!" She nodded.

He pulled out his cell phone and called 911 and the BAU team.

Emily revealed further the covers and tried to discover the identity of the body; she also took out her notebook and read her notes.

"It's the third victim, Michael Allen; parents said he was wearing a yellow polo shirt, jeans and Nike High-tops sneakers." She nodded.

They soon heard the sirens' sounds and stood up and waited by the boy's side.

Emily sighed with relief; so far young James Buford had not been killed…yet. His parents were spared of this agony.

She was afraid it was a matter of time…time; something they needed and didn't have.

"Emily!" Derek was calling her.

She turned to him as he indicated the arrival of the BAU team.

She nodded and went to greet them.

"Hey Hotch…Dave." She greeted them.

"Who found him?" Hotch asked.

"A pack of dogs first and then we did after we chased them off."

"We?" JJ walked to stand before Emily.

"Derek and I were on our way back to the hotel after dinner with Derek's family, Jayje." She looked at her pointedly.

JJ nodded, accepting her explanation with an arched brow.

"Method of death?" Hotch nodded at the now covered area; the Medical examiner was bent over the tiny body.

"Looks like he was strangled, just like the first vic. There was ligature mark around his neck." Morgan answered sadly.

Dave was looking around the neighborhood, "Who was canvassing the neighborhood?"

"We did," Detective Gordinski came up before Dave, Dennison behind him. "But it was clear earlier."

Dave nodded. "UnSub must have done dumped the body soon after."

Hotch and the rest nodded in agreement.

The ME came to them and spoke, "I'll have to conduct a thorough autopsy to determine a much more specific answer but preliminary examination indicates he died of strangulation just like the firs vic. But here's the thing. Unlike the first vic, this one has four puncture wounds in the inside of his right elbow; I'll have a better answer when I take him back for a more thorough autopsy, agents. And I'll be sending his blood sample to toxicology results. When I have it, you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks, Doc. I appreciate it." Hotch nodded to him.

"Don't mention it. I have two grandsons the same age as them." He said. "I better get going…see you around." The ME turned back to the body and instructed his team to remove the small body to the awaiting dark van.

The BAU team watched the removal of the body in silence and noticed a car pulled up and saw a couple came rushing out.

Dave began to walk towards them as Hotch said, "It's the Allens. This is not going to be good." He then went up to join Dave and spoke to the couple who soon broke into tears as the mother hurried to the van and banged on it and began to screamed and cried uncontrollably. Her husband tried to hold her back as the van drove on.

Hotch and Dave were seen talking to them and soon they climbed into their car and drove away.

Hotch and Dave came back.

"They heading to the ME?" Morgan asked.

Hotch nodded.

"I hated this part of the job. It's never easy."

They nodded sadly.

For once, Reid was silent.

…

The BAU team was up early the next morning and was at the precinct; they did not sleep much the night before as their minds weighed heavily on the dead and the still missing children.

Reid was facing the local map as he was wearing his frown and holding multiple colored markers while trying to plot the missing children and marking the two deceased children found.

"How are you on the Buford letters, Reid?" Hotch wanted to know.

He turned around, "I'm almost half way through, nothing unusual so far. Most of them are from out of state and irrelevant." He shook his head. "They're all the 'I hate you and hope you burn and rot in jail.' Wishes." He nodded at the pile.

"Try to get through it today, Reid."

"Yeah…." He nodded as he turned back to his maps.

"The dumpsites are random at best, Reid." Emily pointed out as she was watching him while playing with her plastic stirrer in her coffee cup.

"That may be so, Emily. But I think there is a somewhat organization to this randomness." Reid muttered.

"Like?" Gordinski asked as he stepped in sipping his mug of hot black coffee. He then made a face as he glanced down at his mug, "What the heck is in here? Tar? Who made this crap?" He sniffed at it and muttered, "Smells like coffee…but taste like crap."

The BAU team smiled, "Reid made this morning's coffee, he uses half a can of ground coffee." Derek grinned as he explained.

Gordinski shook his head, "This shit is not fit for human consumption…hell, it's not even fit for the dead…I'll never be able to sleep for days drinking this crap!" He left the room, presumably to change his drink.

Reid was drinking his mug as if he was drinking water as he began, "The first site was discovered five miles from where the first vic was reported missing. The second body was also found five miles from where he lived."

"So, the UnSub lives nearby as well as the missing boys." Emily said.

Reid nodded as he drew a circle around James Buford's and Devon Johnson's house.

"That's our radius of where the UnSub is stalking her targets ." Reid turned around to face them.

Suddenly, there was a loud yelp;

"WHO THE HELL MADE THIS SHIT? AND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

It was the chief of police as he sputtering from his coffee mug.

The team grinned as they turned to Reid who reddened immediately.

Hotch leaned forward, "Reid, weren't you told not to make coffee in any police department ever again?" He arched his brow.

The young doctor nodded, "Yes… but in my defense…I did ask Detective Dennison if it was okay to make a fresh pot…no one was around early this morning."

"No, Reid. You've been banned." Hotch shook his head. "And that was the reason." He pointed outside the room. The police chief was still choking from his drink as his secretary came rushing out with a bottled water.

Morgan and Emily were bumping fists as they grinned.

"But…but…"

Hotch shook his head, "No buts Reid."

"I was just helping him and…he said four scoops."

Dave grinned, "Yeah but did you use four shoveling scoops like the ones for ice cubes or small scoops equivalent to about one tablespoon?"

Reid frowned, "There's a difference?"

Emily, Morgan and now JJ began to laugh as hard as they could. Even Hotch's dimples were deepened like a two bottomless pits and his eyes were showing crow's feet.

Dave was doing his best to restrained himself.

"Okay, CPD is going back out and canvas the neighborhood again in half." Hotch announced as he looked at his watch. "We'll use Reid's radius method to canvas."

Emily's cell phone rang as she took it out and looked at the Caller ID.

She frowned when she didn't recognize the number but it was a Chicago area code.

"Prentiss." She answered. Derek was watching her.

Emily straightened when she heard the voice on the other line identified herself.

"Mrs. Buford? Is something wrong?" Emily inquired, her voice was lined with worry.

Derek Morgan leaned forward as he frowned.

The rest of the team was now watching her too.

"Where is he right now?" she nodded as she began to write down something on her notepad.

Morgan leaned over to look and his eyes widened when he saw what she had written;

CJ missing, rcv txt frm #; mtg abdn bdg nw.

"Okay, we'll be there, just stay home with your mother-in-law, we'll send someone over."

Emily ended the call and look up, "That's Liz Buford, she says CJ Buford received a text message from this number and after talking to her, he ran out of the house after telling his wife that it's about James."

"It could be a trap." Hotch said as he began to call Garcia, "Need you to trace this cell phone number, Garcia, fast as you can." He began to rattle off the set of number Emily had written down."

"Let's go everyone. Reid, the letters now!" They all stood up and began to pack up their things.

Dr. Spencer Reid nodded as he watched them, "I'll begin right away, Hotch." He muttered as he picked up where he left off.

Morgan, Emily and Hotch were about to pull away in the same vehicle heading towards the Bufords' when Garcia called back.

"Hotch, the phone call is from behind the Bufords! There's an abandoned house there!"

Just then, Detective Gordinski suddenly came rushing and banged on the window of the SUV as Derek rolled the window down, "Yeah Gordy? We're on our way to the Bufords."

Panting as he held onto his chest and said to the three of them, Dave and JJ who were in the other SUV pulled up beside them as they listened in as Gordy said anxiously, "Got a phone call…from….dispatch…they found…Devon…Johnson…"

…

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

From Chicago, With Love – Chapter 5

.

Gordy was catching his breath as he shook his head, "Gotta stay away…from the Twinkies and donuts, damn…my heart!"

Emily leaned out across Derek, "Is he okay, Gordy?"

Gordy nodded to her, "Yeah, Agent Prentiss, the kid's alive…barely…pretty drugged up though. PD took him to the emergency room."

"Where was he found?" she asked anxiously."

"Dispatch received a domestic disturbance call ten minutes ago and PD followed through and found the kid lying by the dumpsters of a restaurant."

"What restaurant?" Derek asked him.

Gordy named the restaurant.

Emily and Derek stared at each other.

"What?" Gordy frowned at them, "What's going on?"

"We were at the restaurant last night." Derek said slowly.

"We?" Gordy asked as he glanced at Emily and Derek.

"I took my family and Agent Prentiss." Derek nodded. "Looks like our UnSub is following us."

Emily nodded. "She might be telling us something."

"What?" Gordy asked.

"She is telling us that she knows who we are and she's watching us." Emily said.

Hotch opened the door of the SUV as he stepped out, "You two get to the hospital and stay with Devon Johnson. I'll ride with JJ and Dave and we'll get to the Bufords."

They nodded.

Gordy stood aside as the SUVs left the streets. "I have got to lay off those damn Ho-Ho's, they're the death of me!" He shook his head as he walked back to the building.

…

At the hospital, Emily and Derek were sitting in a room with Nora, Devon Johnson's mother.

"How's Devon?" Emily asked anxiously.

Nora, a single mother nodded, "He's sleeping at the moment. The doctor says he's all right, there was no damage to his internal organs, they gave him some things to clean his systems. Thank God!" She sobbed. "Thank God!"

Derek nodded, "We're glad he's gonna be all right, Ms. Johnson."

She looked at him and smiled, "Agents, I have…a confession to tell you two."

Emily and Derek exchanged confused glances.

Nora nodded, "Devon is Carl's son."

"Carl Sr? or Carl Jr?" Derek asked.

She nodded as gave them a slight dreamy smile, "CJ of course."

"How long were you two in a relationship?" Emily asked her.

"Over 8 years." She looked down.

Derek shook his head, "Liz Buford doesn't know about this?"

She shook her head, "No, we kept it from her. I know it was very wrong of us but we couldn't help it. We met at work and clicked and things just hit it off." She waved her hands. "CJ and Liz hit a rough patch in their marriage, she wanted a child and couldn't and it was really a sore subject for them. When I became pregnant accidentally, CJ wanted to leave her but that was when things happened with his dad."

Derek nodded.

"And when CJ's mother had her stroke, it was really bad going for him. But then things brightened up when Liz announced she was pregnant. He was really stuck." She said sadly. "I left him and left Chicago for a while but came back when Devon was one. My mom had passed."

"We're sorry, Ms. Johnson."

She nodded. "It's okay. Life is such, it throws you a curve and you pick it up." She smiled at them. "I decided to go back to school and that's where I met your sister, Sarah." She nodded at Derek. "And she introduced Devon and I to the recreation center. Devon loves it there." She smiled as she reminisced.

"Did you reconnect with CJ?" Emily asked her.

"No, I didn't want anything to do with him at all. I was able to live comfortably with Devon; my mom's life insurance helped us."

They nodded.

Then she frowned, "But last week, I noticed a woman hanging out near my apartment but I didn't think anything about it." She shook her head. "Is she the one?"

"She might be," Derek said. "She might be our kidnapper."

"I hope you catch her, those two boys, they don't deserve to die." She shook her head sadly. "I loved CJ but I'm not gonna kill for him. I guess once I found out I'm not his only love, I accepted it and move on."

Derek turned to Emily, "That's our UnSub."

Emily nodded, "I'll call Hotch."She stood up and removed her cell phone.

Nora frowned, "What's going on?"

"We think the other person could be our kidnapper." Derek told her.

Nora was shocked, "But why? Why would she want to hurt our children?"

Derek shook his head, "We don't know yet."

Nora stood up and spoke up, "By the way, Agents, I don't know what this means but the doctor handed this when they found Devon, it was in his hand."

She gave the torn piece of paper to Derek and he opened it and saw that it was a crumpled piece of paper revealing a credit card receipt with a part of the number still legible.

Derek began dialing for Garcia's number.

"I see you still remember my number, my dearest darkest of dark Prince of Mystery." She greeted him directly.

"No time for pleasantries, sweet Mamma." He cut her off. "I need you right now to trace this credit card number," he began to read off the set of numbers.

"Oh yeah…. bingo! Credit Card registered to a Myra Walters."

"Walters!" Derek exclaimed. "Any chance she's related to Damien Walters, Pen?"

"Ooh, you're fishing, aren't you, my pretty!" She smiled.

Derek smiled, "Yes I am, now will you come on with the ID?"

She giggled through the phone but stop, "Oh dear, I think you hit the biggest jackpot of jackpots, Derek. Myra Walters is the Aunt of the late Damien Walters."

Derek was silent for a moment, "Thanks Garcia."

"Is that all? I'll dig up the address for you if you want?" She offered hurriedly.

"Oh yeah, if you could zap it to my phone, baby girl, I'm on my way to the big bad wolf." He said.

"You are very welcome, my love." She said as she severed the line.

He then looked at Emily, "You'd never guess what happened?" He said as they hopped into the SUV. He quickly filled her in on what Garcia had found out.

A moment later, Reid called, "Hey Derek!" His high-pitched voice was amplified by the fact that he was significantly muttering incoherently about something no one could understand.

"Reid…Reid!" Derek exclaimed on his phone as he held it away from his ear as the young doctor kept a one person conversation.

Emily leaned forward and placing two fingers in her mouth, she whistled loudly into Derek's phone.

"Damn it, Emily!" Derek put his hand in his ear, "What the hell?"

But it worked as was quiet on the other end!

"What was that?" A much more calm and quiet Reid asked. "Do you have a dolphin in your car?"

Derek shaking his head, "You do try to be funny, kid…not! That was Emily trying to tear my ear-drums." He gave her a death glare. "What were you calling about, pretty boy?"

"I got it, Derek!" He exclaimed excitedly on the other end. "I found it in the letter received last week and it was never opened."

"What does it say Reid?" He had switched the phone on speaker mode so Emily could hear it as well.

"It was from a Myra Walters." Derek and Emily exchanged looks. "Telling Carl Buford Jr. to acknowledge her son, Tyrone Buford whom she said was his son."

Emily frowned, "Reid, are you trying to say that Myra Walters has a son and it's Carl Jr's?"

"Emily, haven't you been listening?"

"I did, sort of," She admitted. "I'm still trying to grasp the fact that Carl Jr. is a dog." Emily said angrily. "Liz Buford is not going to be a happy person."

Derek shook his head, "Yeah, she's one mad, mad, very upset lady and this case is getting complicating."

"No, it's not, Derek." Emily and Reid uttered at the same time.

She stared at the phone.

"We did find the trigger though," Reid said. "There was a newspaper clipping included in the letter. It mentioned the Buford case and Mrs. Buford suffering a stroke and Liz being pregnant, Carl Jr. did not respond to that letter was what set it off when she must have learned he had no intention of leaving his wife. And Myra Walters found out about his son James and subsequently Devon Williams.

"But what about the two dead children?" Emily wondered.

"We should go back and Reid, get in touch with the deceased's mothers of the children, and find out the relationship."

"Roger that." Reid said. "I'll call Hotch and let him know."

"Take JJ with you, kid." Derek insisted. "We're on our way to Myra Walters' house, Reid."

"See you there."

They broke connection.

Derek had also called the CPD.

….

Half an hour later, they had the Walters' house surrounded.

Emily and Derek met up with Hotch, Dave.

"Are there signs of activity inside?" Derek nodded towards the house as he donned his KEVLAR vest.

Emily was doing the same.

Hotch shook his head, "SWAT unit had sent motion detector and so far they it's a negative."

Derek nodded, "Should we try to go in?"

Hotch thought for a moment and shook his head, "No without scaring her and she might harm James."

"Any word on Carl Jr.?"

"No. Garcia put a trace on Liz Buford's cell phone but so far he had not called. He has to know, Derek."

Morgan nodded, "I hear you, Hotch. The question is where."

Hotch nodded as he stared ahead of the Walters house."

Ten minutes later, Emily's cell phone rang, "Agent Prentiss!" It was Liz Buford.

Garcia was calling, "Hotch, it's Liz Buford…she's calling…wait…she's calling our Emily!"

Hotch looked up to see Emily on the cell phone, "Yeah, I see her on the phone." He put the phone away and walked up to her.

Emily looked at him and shook her head.

When she ended the call, "That was Liz, she said Myra Walters just called and wanted to meet with her and Carl Jr. with James."

…..

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Guest Taylor for your awesome reviews! And Guest reviews, you are still too cool!**

**.**

From Chicago, With Love – Chapter 6

.

The BAU team sans Reid and JJ were racing towards the Bufords residence.

Derek and Emily were in the first SUV and he was not paying attention to the speed as he was hugging the corners of the roads getting to the house.

Emily was grabbing onto the dashboard for dear life as she watched him.

"I didn't know you'd always wanted to be a race car driver." She tried to break the ice; he had not spoken since they left the Walters' house.

"Not now, Emily." He said brusquely. He had not taken his eyes off the road.

She arched her brows at his sharpness, "If I'd known you had a death wish, I'd opted to go along with Hotch and Dave; I'd like to live a little longer."

He glanced at her peripherally as he shook his head.

"Oh! Come on, Derek!" She exclaimed suddenly. "It's me, Emily. Don't shut me out."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You've been acting like this since we left the hospital. I'm not blind, damn it."

"What are you talking about, Emily?"

She looked away from him as she began to stare out of the passenger side. "Derek, you're hurting yourself, and you're hurting me, too." She said softly.

"Emily, we've a job to do. You and I both know when we're on a job…"

She whipped her head, "Oh, don't give me this crap, I can handle this that's not what I'm talking about. Derek."

He frowned, "I don't understand, Emily. How about telling me."

She sighed, "Buford, Carl Senior."

"What? Wait a minute…I thought you said…?"

"I know what I said before but I realized I was wrong. And I can see this is affecting you more than ever."

He shook his head, "Emily, I'm handling it."

She turned to look at him intently but refrained from saying anything more as they had arrived at the Bufords.

She stepped out of the SUV and began to look into the house.

"Whoa!" Derek touched her shoulder, holding her back. "Where are you going?"

Emily turned around to look at him, "I have to find Liz Buford, Derek."

He shook his head, "No, Emily. Wait for back up."

"It could be too late."

He shook his head, "Wait, Emily!" He looked up when he saw the front door opened but the screen door remained closed, they looked up and saw Liz staring back at them.

"Agent…Agent Prentiss?" It was Liz Buford, she had been crying.

"Liz? Are you okay?" Emily called out to her, she had removed her side arms, as did Morgan. "Where is your husband?"

"CJ is here…and her…"

Emily turned to glance at Derek.

"Gun, behind her." He whispered next to her.

"Yeah, I see it but whose?"

"Agent Prentiss," Liz spoke again. "M…Myra wants you to drop your gun…and your partner too. Or she'll shoot…Ja…James, oh God, my baby!"

Emily turned to Derek and nodded and together they dropped the guns.

At that point the other SUV pulled up behind theirs as Hotch and Dave came out, two more police units came up as well, as four deputies had come out to stand beside Hotch and Dave.

Hotch frowned hard when he saw Emily and Derek's firearms on the ground.

"Looks like Carl Jr. is in there." Hotch said quietly.

"What do you want us to do, Agent Hotchner?" One of the deputies asked Hotch.

"Just stay where you are and get ready." He nodded to them.

"Do you think there are children in there?" Dave nodded towards the house.

"Liz!" Emily exclaimed. "Is your mother-in-law in there with you?"

"Yes…she is."

"Can you let her out? We don't want her suffering another stroke, don't we, CJ?"

Emily and Derek saw Liz turned to her left and a moment later the screen door opened, "Agent…here she is…do not hurt her, please." Liz urged her.

"I won't." Emily waved her along.

Mrs. Buford walked slowly along the walkway towards Emily and Derek and as soon as she reached them, Derek held her and escorted her along down the end and towards the little gate where Hotch and Dave were waiting.

"What do they want?" Hotch was looking at Derek.

He shook his head, "Not sure yet, Hotch, we're listening to them for now."

"As long as we have James back safe and sound, Derek." Hotch said.

Morgan nodded, "Gotcha, Hotch."

"JJ called, CJ is the father of the two deceased boys."

Derek frowned as he shook his head, "What the hell is he playing at?"

"Their hearts," Dave said. "And one of them wants to be the main Mrs. Buford."

"Well, she has our attention and I don't think Liz is going to put up with that." Derek said.

"Well, Myra Walters has made the decision. The letter had sounded angry and wanted Junior to notice her."

"And her kid," Hotch said.

"Agent Prentiss!" Liz called again. "Please, you need to help me." Liz began to cry. "She has my James."

"Liz, talk to CJ, tell him…for James' sake to give herself up."

"CJ…please, listen to the Agent Prentiss. Tell that bitch to give herself up!" She exclaimed.

Emily arched her brow as she turned to Derek, "Er, that's not what I'd said to her. In fact, that's going to piss her off…shit."

"Er, Liz!"Emily called out. "You need to talk a little more gently."

"She has my James, Agent Prentiss!" Liz yelled. "I'm not gonna be nice to that bitch!"

"O. Kay." Emily muttered. She stared at Derek. "Now what?"

"Who you calling a bitch!" A feminine voice came from behind Liz as she was pushed against the screen door.

"Liz!"Emily called out as she began to rush towards the house, muttering, "That is so not good…crap!"

"Emily!" Derek yelled as he ran after her as well as Hotch and Dave, their guns drawn.

When Derek entered the house, he saw Emily in a scuffle with Myra; Liz was knocked unconscious.

"We have to find James." Hotch kept moving into the house, Dave followed him.

Derek followed soon after.

They found Carl Buford, Jr. in another room, with James and another boy of the same age, who bore a similar resemblance to James.

"Agent Morgan, come meet my sons."

"Sons?" Morgan frowned as Dave and Hotch stood with him.

He smiled, "Oh yeah, my futures. Someone to carry my line; this is James and this is Carl Buford III." He smiled proudly at him. "Myra should have been my wife. I was going to leave Liz but my father got in the way and Myra was not going to have it. She decided to remind me about Trip."

"CJ, you don't have to do this…Myra…wait, you had Myra kidnapped your own sons?" Derek frowned at him in disgust. "And you let her murder your other kids?"

He shrugged, "Myra did not want them, just James and Trip."

"So you kill them, just like that? They're your sons, Buford!" Derek exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, she didn't 'kidnap' James…just took him to his new home, right James?" He turned to his son.

James nodded uncertainly.

"New home?" Derek looked at Buford and to his son. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I mean, it'll be me, Myra and Carl III or Trip as we call him," he smiled at his son, "and James."

"You're not going to your new home or any home, Buford."Derek said to him. "Liz is your lawfully married wife."

"After today, she won't be. Myra is gonna take care of her, she knows what to do."

"You're making her do it?" Derek glared at him. "Do all the dirty works so when something bad happen, she gets the blame while your hands stay clean. And then what's gonna happen later, you gonna find another Mrs. Buford to take her place? You're a sick man, CJ."

He smiled at Derek, "Hey, the women, they love me. Myra, Liz, Nora, Shannon, and the others."

"What others, Buford?" Hotch demanded.

CJ looked at his boys, "I'm proud of you boys. You go find your mamma, now…go on." He prodded them.

They nodded and left the room after they looked at the agents.

CJ then turned to the BAU and began to laugh then sobered, "I know I'm not going to see them grow up and teach them about football or soccer but I ain't gonna go to the same prison as my father. I'd rather die than see that son of a bitch!" He raised the gun he had been holding behind him and held it to his temple and shot himself before Derek could stop him.

CJ slumped down as he lay dead.

Dave rushed over to check on him and after a moment, he shook his head as he stood up.

Derek stared at him, "He's right, he's nothing like his dad." Shaking his head, he left the room, Hotch and Dave followed after him.

When they entered the living room, they found Emily in the process of handcuffing Myra Walters while a paramedics checking after Liz who had regained consciousness.

"Emily?" Derek was assessing her. "You okay?"

She nodded at him, "Oh yeah, Myra put up a good fight but not good enough, right Myra?"

"Go to hell! All of you!" She spat at them. "Especially you," She was glaring hard at Liz Buford. "I should have been his wife, not you!"

"You can have him." Liz glared back at her, a big lump on her forehead. "He's just as bad as his father!" She walked away as a paramedic led her out of the door.

A deputy came to take Myra Walters soon after.

Emily rubbed her neck as she watched her being led away and joined her team outside the house.

"Where's Carl Jr." Emily looked at Derek.

He shook his head.

She nodded, "Took the easy way out."

Closing his eyes he nodded, "Yeah." He then opened his eyes as he rested his hands on his hips. "I'm glad this is over though and James is fine."

She nodded and then noticed there was a crowd standing nearby watching.

"Hey, isn't that your sister, Sarah over there…and who's that pretty woman with her?"

Derek looked over to where Emily indicated and saw his sister waving at him and the woman Emily was indicating, he narrowed his gaze at her and muttered.

Emily turned to him, "What, Derek? What did you just say?"

"I don't believe it…that's Amelia." Derek said as he waved at them reluctantly in acknowledgement. "She's my ex-girlfriend."

…

Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**To guest reviewer, thank you again for your awesom review! keep it going LOL! i love it!**

**.**

From Chicago, With Love – Chapter 7

.

Emily turned towards Derek, "I was wrong. I thought it was Carl Buford all these time but it wasn't was it?" She didn't wait for his reply as she continued. "You were receiving her texts all these time."

He looked at her, "Wait…Emily, I was going to tell you but this case came…"

She shook her head as she walked towards the SUV, "Don't, Derek, you had plenty of chance to tell me. But you chose not to, so that tells me you're not ready to trust me." She continued to walk on then she stop and turn around to face him again, "Hotch is right, you have a trust issue. You need to work on that." This time she turned towards the SUV and climbed into the back and waited for Hotch and Dave.

Derek staid where he was as Sarah and Amelia Harris came over to greet him.

"Derek!" Amelia looked over to where Emily had gone but turned back to him and grinned, "How are you?" She held her arms out and grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Amelia!" He said. "I'm fine…I got your texts earlier. It's a surprise to see you here."

"I bet you are." She flashed him her brilliant smile.

"How…How long are you going to be here?" He asked.

"Just tonight and I'll be moving to…guess?" She teased him as she laughed while she hugged his sister, Sarah.

He shrugged, "I…come on, Amelia, tell me."

She shook her head, "Oh D. You're still the same; always so serious." She tilted her head. "In fact, I think you've gotten more serious than ever." She laughed. " D, I'm moving to Virginia!"

Derek was stunned, "Virginia? That…That's great… when?"

She put her hand on his shoulder, "Tomorrow! My stuff is shipped and should be there already! Oh my god, D! I'm so excited!" She pulled him into an embrace again. "And the icing is even more grande, D! I'm starting at Quantico, right where you're working!"

Sarah and Amelia squealed as they hugged excitedly.

Derek stared at them stunned and shocked.

"Quantico? As what?"

Amelia spun back to him, swirling her skirt around, "D! You silly face! I'm an executive assistant to the Assistant Director for State Defense."

He nodded, "You're a secretary to the secretary of DSD." He said simply.

She giggled at him, "I'm trying to make it sound professional, Derek, please don't ruin it."

He smiled at her, "Sorry, Amelia, I couldn't resist. But seriously, congratulations to you."

She looked at him shyly, peeking up from him under her bangs, "Thank you Derek and hey Sarah told me something…" She turned to smile at her.

Sarah beamed back happily.

Derek glared at his sister, "What did she tell you, Amelia?" He then turned to face his ex-girlfriend.

"Sarah told me that you're still single!" She hugged him again. "Do you remember something, D?" She whispered in his ears before pushing away from him.

He frowned in puzzlement, "Er…?"

"D! I can't believe it! You don't remember we talked about?"

He narrowed his gaze as he thought about it, "No, tell me, Amelia."

She shook her head and laughed, "Come on, D. We made a pact ten years ago. _The_ pact. Surely you remember."

He was about to ask her more about it when Hotch came up and tap him from behind, "Morgan, we're heading back to the hotel."

Derek turned to nod, "I'll be there, Hotch. Give me a minute."

He nodded and walked away.

Derek turned back to Amelia and his sister, "Uh, I have to go…I'll er call…"

"Okay, D. Hey, who's the pretty brunette?" Amelia teased him; he saw in her eyes a little hint of jealousy in them.

He arched his brow, "She's my…partner."

Amelia stopped smiling, "D, I know you, she's pissed at you and that's no partner. She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

He nodded, "Well, probably ex-girlfriend now."

Amelia frowned, "Derek, what about our pact?"

He rubbed his face, "Our pact?"

"You know, the one we made before you left for the FBI Academy, that you'll wait for me? That if you and I are not married by then, we'll do it?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Is it ten years already?"

She nodded excitedly, "It went by pretty fast, and I'm not married yet and by the looks of your finger, neither are you." She wriggled her left third finger.

Derek shook his head, "No, I'm not, Amelia." The vehicle horn honked, Derek nodded and held his hand. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you!" He left them.

Sarah was smiling as she waved at him, "I'll tell Momma you said good bye, Derek."

He turned slightly and glared at her, "You and I are gonna have a talk, Sarah." He then hopped into the SUV with Dave.

"Where's Emily?" He asked Dave.

"Gone back to the hotel with Hotch. Something about the crowded and smelling rotting." He gave the younger man a look. "Trouble in paradise?"

Derek looked at the older agent, "I'm fine, Rossi. I'm fine."

"As you say, Morgan." He chuckled and shook his head.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, Morgan." Dave grinned. "Just a little observation, that's all."

Derek frowned at him. "Well, just keep your observation to yourself, okay?" He turned his gaze away from him.

Dave shook his head, his smile remained. "As people in your generation say…Whatever."

Derek turned to look at him and shook his head.

….

The flight back to Virginia, the team noticed the dissention between Morgan and Emily as they sat separately and the cabin was deathly quiet.

Hotch and Dave were the only ones who dared to talk, mainly about Jack and soccer practice that was coming up the next day which was a Saturday.

JJ came over and sat next to Emily and handed her a cup of hot tea.

"Oh… thanks!" Emily smiled her gratitude.

"So…I can't help but notice the big elephant sitting here in the jet." JJ began as she waited for her tea to cool slightly.

Reid was reading.

Morgan was sitting in the back of the cabin, his headset over his head and ears, his eyes closed.

But Emily knew he was not asleep as his shoulders were tensed and stiffened.

But she was not going over there to talk to him; she was done with him…for the moment. The next step was his to make.

"That noticeable, huh?" She turned to her best friend as she stirred the hot beverage.

"Em, I've know you and Derek for a long time, and I've seen the way the two of you going at each other. I'm always afraid you're going to get hurt by some guys but I never expect it'll be Derek. And I can't do anything about it because you know…"

"...We don't interfere with each other's love life."They said together as they 'clinked' their Styrofoam cups of tea and drank it.

"My life sucks." Emily muttered.

"Spill," JJ encouraged her.

Emily began to tell her friend.

Derek opened his eyes a little and saw Emily talking to JJ and sighed; from her body language, he knew she was talking about her…correction, she was slamming him. His ears were burning, so he turned up the volume of his music; blues. He was in the mood of listening to soulful blues.

Then he felt his phone vibrating and looking at his cell phone caller ID, he sighed; it was Amelia.

Sarah had told her he had an extra bedroom in his house.

He closed his eyes again; this is a nightmare. Just when he thought everything was going good with Emily.

Emily…He opened his eyes and almost jumped out of his seat!

"Emily!" She was across from him. "Where…?" He removed his headsets and placed them on his lap.

She was not smiling, "We need to talk."

He nodded, "Yeah, we do and I owe you an apology."

She shook her head, "No…Derek. You don't because we're not really together now, I mean we don't even live together."

"Emily," He leaned forward. "Are you …Do you want to move in together?" He asked in disbelief.

She began to laugh. "Oh my god, no! I like my independence, Derek. And I like my apartment. And I don't think Clooney can get along with Sergio." She shook her head as she grinned.

"Then…I don't get it." He shook his head.

"That's just it, Derek. If you'd tell me…about her…Amelia from the beginning I'll be cool." She said.

He nodded. "I know, and I should have and I'm sorry."

She laughed again, "There you go, with your mono words."

He snorted and shook his head, "Emily, there's no such thing as mono words…" He saw that she'd fooled him again. He began to laugh. "Mono words…you're banned from using that ever."

"Not a chance, Derek."

His cell phone buzzed; it was Amelia again. He ignored it as it went to voice mail.

Emily arched her brow, "You're not gonna answer it?"

He shook his head, "I'm with my girl. And I need to give her my undivided attention." He took her hands and held it tightly. "Emily, there's something I need to tell you about Amelia and me and it started ten years ago."

She nodded.

…

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you Guest Taylor for your wonderful review! and guest, your review is awesome!**

**. **

**now for some fun!**

**.**

From Chicago, With Love – Chapter 8

.

Monday morning 730am.

Penelope Garcia was on her way to her lair when she spotted a brunette bent over at Emily's desk.

"What the hell?" She muttered as she advanced as fast as her three and half inch heels could carry her. "Excuse me," Her hands on her hips. "Can I help you?"

The stranger was wearing a rather tight black skirt and panty hose…who wears panty hose anymore? Except Grannies and 50-ish matronly secretaries with hideous beehive that measures five inches thick that defied the laws of gravity!

"Hello? Are you deaf? You are not permitted in these premises…?"

The brunette with the pencil-thin skirt and crisp white shirt and four inch pumps, turned around and Penelope Garcia did a double take!

"Uh…who are you?" She frowned at her.

"PG! It's me!" Emily grinned at her.

"No, you're not." She shook her head as she stared at the vision before her. This person impersonating her friend was yes, the same height as Emily but her hair was very straight; not a strand was out of place as if it did not dare to stray! Her usually flawless make-up was…well, more than made up as if she had stepped out of a Vogue photo session; her brows were perfectly plucked and brushed, her eyes were mascara'ed and lashes perfectly lashed and curled. Her lips were practically polished to a shine! If that was possible, it would have been and it seemed it was daring any man to kiss her…then again, no man would probably resist her…when they see her.

"What have you done to my friend?" Garcia demanded, still in shock.

Emily shook her head, her hair swung in one smooth flow and when she stopped they stopped as they fell back in its proper place, again, no stray hair was out of place…they wouldn't dare! "Pen! It's really me, Emily!"

"I think you need to pinch me, I might be in the wrong place… this is really the BAU, right? Or am I in an alternate universe?"

"Yes! And you're Garcia, the most fantastic goddess of all knowledge and all things wise in the world of internet… blah, blah, blah. There, how's that?"

Garcia slowly nodded, "Yeah, I think that's about right but I'm still not totally convince. Who're you….oh!" A 'light' seemed to lit in her eyes as Penelope realized and understood what was going on. "This is for our Derek, isn't it?"

Emily nodded, "It's just a little boost for my confidence level."

Garcia snorted, "Huh, honey I think your confidence level is in the stratosphere right now."

Emily grinned, "Thanks, PG. I needed all the boosts I can get."

Garcia frowned, "Why? What's the matter? What's going on? What has he done to you? Tell me and I will set all the many levels of tortures I've been saving for a rainy day…not that I'd really want to use it on my Chocolate beloved but you're more dear to me and if he screws up, I'll unleash all kinds of doom and gloom and… and…."

"Oh my god, Garcia!" Emily exclaimed as she held her friend, "Breathe..breathe!"

Garcia began to breathe in and out as her ample chest rise and fall rapidly at first and then slowed.

"I'm all right, Emily. Now, I want to hear all about it. Everything. No stones or even a pebble unturned."

Emily shook her head as she began to tell her about Amelia.

Twenty minutes later, Garcia broke a pencil in half, "Oh…she's going down in flames!"

"No, Pen," Emily shook her head. "We're not going to do anything."

Garcia frowned at her friend, "Nothing?"

Emily shook her head.

"Not even a…"

"No, PG. You're not to tinker with her system or her office. Right?"

Garcia pouted.

"Penelope?"

"Oh…all right, I'll not do anything that'll have anything with her computer."

Emily frowned, "Er….okay…that sounds good. No funny tricks."

She smiled innocently, "Nope. I'll leave her computer alone."

Emily nodded, "But I have an idea that does not require any computers or pain inflicted on her."

Garcia perked up and nodded enthusiastically, "Oh, just name it, I'll be your willing slave…I mean helping hand."

Emily laughed as she whispered her plan.

Garcia began to giggle, "Ooh! This is good…you are such an evil being. I love it! He must be punished." They began to laugh.

Suddenly someone wolf whistled from above. Garcia and Emily turned to look up and saw Rossi grinning as he leaned against the balcony across from his office, "What is the occasion, Prentiss? Meeting the President? Or some magazine photo shoot? Damn woman! I wish I haven't taken a vow against chastity." He teased her.

Emily grinned, "You haven't, Dave Rossi. You're still a dog." She laughed when he shook his head and placed his hand on his heart indicating she had wounded him. "As if, you're made of stone, Dave. I can't hurt you."

"Ouch, Emily. You cut me deep, sweetheart." He began to laugh. "Seriously, what's the occasion?"

She shrugged, "Just feel like looking feminine, that's all."

"Oh, you're feminine all right and all the masculines in the bureau are gonna be on high testetones alert like bees to a coveted flower. You mark my word, Prentiss. Morgan will have to arm himself with more than his Glock to keep them from hanging around…" He looked down and frowned, "Where's he anyways?"

Emily shrugged. "Oh, he's carpooling."

Dave narrowed his gaze, "Carpooling? Since when?"

"Since his ex-girlfriend moved into his pad and is now working in the same building, he's driving her in to show her around." She shrugged as she waved away casually.

"How convenient." Dave said. "Ah…now I get it." He wagged his finger at her.

Emily grinned, "Get what, Dave?"

"The reason for the killer look." He nodded at her outfit. "I knew you had a purpose and you're gonna make this place into your personal warzone."

Emily tried to look innocent, "Me? Warzone?"

Dave shook his head, "Oh, no you don't, Prentiss, I know you and you're not fooling anyone, especially me. You can count me out."

"But Dave!" She spread her hands out. "I'm not plotting anything! I'm an innocent here!"

"And I'm the Pope." He said. "What are you playing at? You're gonna get one of us in big trouble."

"But …but…" She sputtered.

He held out his hand, "Talk to the hand, I'm done with you." He walked away from her and retreated to his office hurriedly and slammed the door.

"He's been hanging around us too long." Emily grumbled. "I have not even started…"

"Prentiss?"

Emily turned around and saw Hotch staring at her open-mouthed. "Good morning, Hotch!" She smiled at him.

Snapping his mouth shut, "Er…good morning." He turned around and was about to climb up the stairs to his office when he turned to her again and stumbled on the first steps as she walked up to him, "Here's my report from the Chicago trip…Oh! Are you okay?" She was leaning in close to him.

"Er…yeah…yes, I…I'm fine…come, come up with me to the office. I'll show …I mean you can put the uh…report." He took a deep breath and blew out.

"I need a favor, Hotch." She whispered.

He narrowed his gaze at her, "What is it?"

"Can we discuss it in your office?"

"Yeah…okay…" He nodded as he glanced over to her and almost stumbled again.

"Hotch?"

"I'm fine, Emily." He muttered as he fought to loosen his collar. "Just come to me….I mean, with me." He hurried up to his office.

Garcia was watching Emily followed Hotch to his office and she muttered under her breath, "Oh, Rossi is right; this is gonna be a war zone. Emily…you're gonna win hands down. Derek is not gonna know what hit him and he's going to cry uncle…and I mean Uncle!" She shook her head as she returned to her office.

She, on the other hand, had a plan as she called her boyfriend.

"Kevin my love….yes…you are still my love…my love. Look, I need a favor….oh…no, no….harmless. I'm not up to anything. Will you trust me?" She frowned at the screen as she was typing into the internal bureau offices of the Department of State Defense and began panning the camera to where she could see the currently empty office of the secretary but in an hour, the new secretary will be sitting there…wonder if she drank coffee? Hmmm probably, it was a known fact that all secretaries of the world survived on coffee to help them deal with their impossible and sometimes obnoxious bosses…Garcia had read it somewhere in some trivia factoid book she had borrowed from Reid.

"Okay, I need some laxatives, no, I'm not constipated, dear but someone will be." She smiled. "I'm not telling you who it is, Kevin. The less you know the better you will be, my love… Yes, I'll not implicate you as an accomplice if something happens. Will you trust me? No? But you should…I've not kill anyone…yet. Kevin? Kevin? Hello? Hello?"

She frowned as she hit the redial button as she muttered, "I did promise my Emily I'll not mess with _her_ computer but I didn't promise her I'll not mess with her on other levels, and there're other methods to deal with unwelcomed ex-girlfriends."

She hit redial again…"Now, where could he be?"

…..

830am:

Derek Morgan entered the bullpen and placed his things on his desk and looked about him and wondered where everyone was at.

He looked up at the war room and saw it was dark; no one was in there, the meeting was not until 9am.

He glanced at his watch; it was now 2 minutes past 830am. Okay, where is everyone? And it was certainly not April the 1st, so he knew…or so he thought, he was not being punked.

Garcia and JJ came in and were chatting, "…I saw them together…" JJ giggled.

"Good morning ladies," Derek smiled as he greeted them. He breathed with a sigh of relief, there's someone around, after all.

The two looked up and waved at him, "Oh hey, Derek, good morning!" Garcia nodded but she returned her attention back to JJ as she continued her conversation, "Oh, I know but I thought she was with…"She leaned over to look at Derek and clammed up.

JJ turned to look at him as well and shrugged, "I did too but I'm not sure anymore."

"She moved on fast." Garcia whispered aloud.

"Hey, hey…what are you two tweety birds talking about?" He grinned at them.

JJ and Garcia smiled at him, "Nothing, my dark mocha latte." Garcia reached up and patted his shoulder.

Dave came out of his room, "Hey, are we meeting or what?"

The three looked up at him and nodded, "As soon as the boss and Emily come out of his office."

Derek frowned and looked up at Hotch's office and saw the blinds were down. _What the heck?_

Hotch's office door opened and Emily and Hotch came out

She had her back facing Derek and the rest as he saw her outfit for the first time.

His eyes were wide opened; _What the heck?_

Derek saw Hotch's hand snaked around Emily's slim waist as she giggled out loud and placed her hand on his shoulder.

JJ and Garcia's mouths were gape opened.

"I'll see you tonight, then." Emily said and turned towards the conference room. "Hey Dave! Meeting's starting." She then ushered him in a hurry.

Hotch was smiling as he grinned down at Derek, JJ, and Garcia, "Coming guys?" before making his way to the conference as well.

JJ and Garcia nodded as they made their way.

Derek was still rooted to where he was standing, stunned.

"What the heck?" he muttered for the third time.

"Oh hey, Morgan!" Reid was hurrying towards up the ramp. "You coming? What's going on?" He yelled. "Let's go!"

Recovering from his shock, Derek began to walk slowly, "Yeah, I'm on my way, Reid." _What the heck?_ The image of Hotch's hand on Emily's back was etched in his head permanently. And he remembered seeing a few buttons being…well, unbuttoned from the top of Emily's shirt; was it Hotch's doings?

Wait…Hotch knew Emily was his girl! He had spoken to him last week.

Shaking his head in confusion, he made his way to the conference room.

_What the heck?_

…

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

From Chicago, With Love – Chapter 9

.

"Emily?" Derek leaned over. "Can we talk?" He whispered.

She was reading her brief and ignoring him.

"Em!" He whispered slightly louder. "Need to talk!"

"Huh!" She turned to him, "Not right now, Derek, I have a brief and a court case to attend with Hotch."

He frowned deeply, "You do? Since when?"

She smiled, "Since this morning, nosy." She turned back to her papers.

"Okay, can we start?" Hotch stood up and walked next to Emily where she looked up at him and beamed widely. "Emily and I are headed to Virginia High Courts. The case against Allen Higgins has just moved up and we are being summoned. The bastard's lawyers are telling the judge he has amnesia." Hotch shook his head in disbelief.

"Er, Hotch." Derek spoke up. "Why just you and Emily? I was there too."

Hotch frowned, "Yes but prosecution just requested the Unit Chief and another agent, and I had to pick Emily as she was here early this morning and you weren't." He shrugged.

Emily grinned as she stared at Dave who was returning her stare and narrowed his gaze and shook his head.

She arched her brow at him and shrugged as she returned to her files.

Derek shook his head, "I see and how long will you two be gone?"

Hotch frowned, "I'm not sure what you're getting at, Morgan?"

Everyone in the conference room turned to stare at him.

Derek looked about the conference room and began to feel uncomfortable, "I…never mind, Hotch. It was, I was out of line, sorry."

"Is everything all right with you?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." His phone began to rang on the table, he quickly reached over and turned it off. And saw everyone except Reid was staring at him again.

"What?" He glared at them. "Er…wrong number."

"Been getting that quite a bit lately…" Emily muttered under her breath but a little loudly enough for all to hear.

"Maybe you should call your phone company to check you number, Morgan," Reid looked up. "There may be some kind of cross path net mix up with a Wi-Fi connection. They'll do that, you know? It's part of your phone contract and should not be an extra charge."

"Er…I'll do that, genius. Thanks." Derek said.

"Don't mention it," He grinned at his friend. "Glad to help."

The others around him were snickering quietly as they shook their heads, marveling at his 'innocence' and 'oblivious'.

"Can I get back to the agenda? Before Emily and I leave for the day?" Hotch looked around the table.

They nodded their heads.

He was about to outline JJ's cases when Derek's phone rang again, interrupting his brief.

Hotch glared at the younger agent irritably, "Morgan, how about answering your 'wrong number' and let _her_ know you're in a staff meeting?"

Derek snapped his head up, "How did…?" He then turned his gaze at Emily who was conveniently not looking at him, as were the rest of his team members.

"Morg…" Reid began but Hotch held his hand up, shutting the doctor up.

"Get it fixed, Morgan." He nudged his chin.

Derek nodded as he picked his phone and left the conference room.

Emily began to grin…

"Wipe that grin off your face, Prentiss, I'm not in the mood to play in here." Hotch glared at her.

She schooled her feature at once as she pursed her lips, she was trying to control her laughter.

"…About time." Dave grumbled. "…Acting like a bunch of Kindergarteners fighting for a goddamned toy…" He shook his head.

Reid frowned, "I thought Derek was having phone issues…?"

Everyone looked up and stared at him in disbelief.

"JJ, let's schedule that CAT scan for Reid…."

…..

"Amelia," Derek was standing outside the conference room looking over the bullpen, he was returning her call. "I'm in a staff meeting."

"I know, I just call to let you know I miss you."

"I…Amelia, we went through this. And I explained to you over the weekend…"

"I know D, but I think you and I should give us another chance because I'm feeling us."

He signed. "Amelia…"

"D…you used to call me something else," She giggled. "Why don't you call me that anymore?"

"Because we're not together, Amelia. And besides, you're at work, you shouldn't be talking to me but you should be doing your work."

"Oh, work...piece of cake." She laughed. "My new boss is cool, she's really cool. She's in a meeting right now, meeting with the big guy." She giggled again.

"That's real mature, Amelia." Derek smiled. "Still, you shouldn't be calling while you should be working."

"Oh D, don't be a wet blanket." She pouted. "Remember we used to call each other when we're on our old jobs?" She reminded him.

"Yes, but those were long time ago, and I was on midnight shifts."

"Yeah, I remember those good old times." She chuckled. "And you used to enjoy those midnight…chats." She giggled and whispered softly.

He grinned, "Yes, I do…"

"And do you remember you'd tell me what you want to do to me when you got home?"

"Oh…yes I do and I did." He recalled those nights until he happened to look down towards the bullpen again and saw Emily's desk and remembered where he was and straightened, "Er…Amelia, look we have to stop this. I mean you need to stop calling me during the day. I…We'll talk tonight."

"Wait! D, the reason I called, I want to remind you about our lunch date later today, don't forget."

Derek hesitated.

"Please, D. I don't know anyone here…" She begged.

"Okay, I'll take you to lunch later. I'll call you."

"Okay. I'm looking forward to it! It'll be like old times, D."

"Yeah…I'll see you later, Amelia." He ended the call and shaking his head, walked back into the conference room.

But as he entered, the BAU team was beginning to file out, they were staring at him with interest, except for Emily and Hotch who had remained inside.

"We done?" Derek was looking at Garcia. "Anything interesting?"

"No, my dearest. You've not missed anything unless you consider Hotch and Emily giving each other googly eyes." She sniggered as JJ nodded and rolled her eyes.

"It was too saccharin sweet and sugar overload for me," JJ added. "I'm having a diabetic shock." She said as she walked out with her shares of reports and holding a stack out, "Here Derek, your load. Hotch wants them done by end of day." She then walked away with Garcia as they began to talk and giggle again.

"…they do make a cute pair…" JJ said.

"…I can't decide which one but he did screwed up with Em. Poor, poor Emily…" Garcia said out loud.

"…I know, ex-girlfriends really suck. They're not the best answer…" They were out of earshot as they continued down towards the bull pen.

Derek arched his brow; he could not believe they knew about Amelia already…right?

He really needed to talk to Emily but she had been avoiding him all morning and weekend too.

Holding his work load as he made his way back to his desk, he thought about the conversation he had with Emily on the way back from Chicago.

Well, an attempt of a conversation; between Sarah and Amelia's constant phone calls interrupting them, Emily shook her head and left him sitting in the jet by himself.

He couldn't turn off the phone, just in case it was an important phone call, and beside he had been trying to get a hold of his aunt Yvonne. He had wanted to patch things up with her but she was still ticked off with him ignoring her. Not that he blamed her as he had been negligent towards her.

His life sucked.

He sighed as he sat down and began his work.

His phone buzzed again.

He sighed again.

"Morgan, you really should call your phone network and get that checked." Reid suggested from behind him.

"Reid, not now," He muttered as he looked at his phone and saw that it was a text message from Amelia; she had text'ed that she missed him.

He tried to concentrate on his report but found he couldn't as his mind began to wander back over the weekend, starting at the BAU jet when he and Emily tried to talk, where he tried to tell her about Amelia.

"I met her when I was a Chicago cop and she was a witness to an armed robbery at a clothing store…."

"So you interviewed her and found her pretty." Emily had teased him.

He grinned, "Yeah, something like that, I…" his phone rang, it was Sarah. "Hang on, I need to answer it."

Emily nodded as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Sarah," Derek began. "Why? Why did you bring Amelia back?...No, please don't bring Momma into this, Sarah. You know she won't interfere in our lives. Amelia is my past, we parted. She broke off the engagement when I left for the Academy." He looked up at Emily and shook his head and said softly. "Don't do this, Sarah, don't involve Emily."

Emily opened her eyes when she heard her name.

Derek continued to speak softly on the phone, "I really like her, please don't ruin everything. What? I wish you'd told me before you tell her. I might not have a room. I mean, what if Emily and I are….? You can't be sure about that! Sarah! Amelia and I are done, we're no longer together…What? She told you that? It was a silly pact."

Emily frowned; what pact?

Derek saw her questioning look.

"Sarah, I have to go, I'll call back later." He hung up on his sister and watched Emily.

"What pact, Derek?" Emily asked him, sitting across the jet, her arms folded.

He began to explain to her about a pact he and his ex-girlfriend had made; if they had not marry in ten years' time, they would then get married together.

"It was a silly pact at that time." He shook his head.

"Is it?" Emily stared at him. "It sounds as if it was a good pact to me."

He frowned at her.

She shrugged. "A fall back plan if things don't work out. Like she was a last resort."

"No, Emily. It's not like that. It was silly talk, we were joking."

She leaned forward, "She's not, Derek. She's here in Virginia…ten years later. Or will be tomorrow, with her things and a job. Your sister has assured her a place at your apartment."

"I know, I'm well aware of it, Emily. And there's nothing I can do about it. This is totally unexpected."

"And absolutely surprising." She added.

He nodded. "I was not expecting this…" he spread his hands out. "I want to spend my time with you, Emily." His phone rang again.

She arched her brow as she leaned back …again. "…Very popular, aren't we?" She said, sarcastically.

"It can wait." He pushed a button to send it to voice mail and turned back to her. "Look Emily, I never want to be with her, it's you I want to be with."

She turned her gaze from the window back to him, "Do you?"

He nodded, "Yes, you matter to me, Em. I…" his phone rang again.

She shook her head again and looked out the window.

He pushed the button to voice mail, again.

"Can we continue our relationship?" He asked her.

"I don't know, it's up to you and what you're prepared to give to this."

"Yes, I am and I want to give you all…" his phone rang again.

"That's it." She said. "Answer it." She stood up and left her seat.

He looked at her retreating back as she sat down next to JJ and shook her head and began to talk to her, shutting him out.

He sighed as he answered his phone, "Hello…."

…

"…Morgan!" Hotch was standing before him, Emily was beside him.

"Yeah?" He blinked a few times as he looked at his Unit Chief and Emily; they were standing very close together, he frowned heavily.

"Glad you're still with us, Morgan. Just want you to know, Emily and I are heading out and you're in charge. Rossi's gone for the day, too. He has a meeting with Strauss and the Director." He nodded and turned away, "Ready?" he looked at Emily softly.

She nodded, smiling at him, "Oh yes, Aaron. Always." She turned and they began to head out of the bull pen and the glass doors.

Derek couldn't help but watched them leave and noticed Hotch's hand on the small of her back; it was such an intimate gesture and it bothered him.

And he noticed the male agents were eyeing her as she walked away, they were ogling at her as if they were bees and she was a …coveted flower…just what Dave Rossi had predicted earlier this morning.

He was feeling intensely jealous of the way these men were looking at her, he knew what were running through their minds. He knew, as it was the exact same thing he was thinking and it was a very base primal thought.

He looked at her when he heard her laughing with Hotch!

Snap! Derek looked down and saw he had snapped his pen in half!

Disgusted, he tossed them in the trash can and grabbed another as he another laughter from Emily and saw red when she leaned very close to him and placed her hand on his shoulder as the door of the elevators closed.

Derek swallowed hard; he tried to temp down the urge to race after them, to tear her away from Hotch and carried her off and ripped her tight and provocative clothing and made mad love to her and claimed her again and again…

"Morgan!"

She should be mine! Not Hotch!

"Morgan!"

He opened his eyes and looked around; he must have dozed off.

"What, Reid?" he mumbled miserably.

"Your phone is ringing…you really must fix that network mix-up…I've never heard of such awful network, maybe you should consider switching…"

"Reid, if you don't shut it, I'm gonna switch your connection and I don't mean your cell phone." He glared at his friend.

Reid stared at him and quickly looked away and back to his work load.

"That's what I thought." Morgan shook his head, grumpily as he reached for his phone as it began to ring again.

"Morgan!"

"Uh…Hi! It's Amelia."

"Oh, Amelia," He frowned. "What's going on? It's not lunch time yet."

"I know, I think I have to take a rain check on it, D."

He frowned, "Why? What's the matter?"

"I…I… don't feel well." She sounded horrible.

"Amelia, are you okay?" Derek sounded concerned.

"I don't know…I think it's something I ate this morning, it must be one of those welcome chocolate muffins the secretaries brought."

"What welcome chocolate muffins?" He frowned.

"One of the secretaries from the pool came over to welcome me into the bureau and brought the muffins over, said it's a tradition. I wasn't really hungry since you and I had breakfast already but I didn't want to be rude so I took one. And you know how I love chocolate so I ate it." She was groaning.

"And?" He prompted.

"And…Oh…I gotta call you back D, I have to use the bath room…!"

She ended the call hurriedly.

Garcia came in a few minutes later eating a chocolate muffin, "Hey, cupcake!" She greeted him cheerfully.

He was staring at the muffin. "Hi baby girl, I see you're eating a welcome muffin."

"A what?" She frowned at him in confusion.

"You know, when you ladies have a new secretary, you send one up to her to make her feel welcome…didn't you do that to my friend, Amelia Harris."

"Oh? I didn't know." She shrugged innocently as she bit into her muffin.

He narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure?"

She lowered her muffin, "Derek, are you doubting me? Your ever faithful friend, defender of all things fair and foul?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Pen, I'm having a long and lousy morning." He ran his hand over his head.

She looked sad for him, "Aw, I'm sorry, my dearest heart. But honestly, you should have stuck to one person. She's the one true love."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Garcia sighed, "All I'm saying is, Emily loves you very much and she's not going to stand for you tramping her heart just like that." She nodded at him and walked away.

His phone rang again.

"There it goes again, Morgan…cross connection."

"Reid! I swear….Not now!" He glared at him. Reid stood up from his desk and hurried away from the bull pen. Derek picked his phone and said firmly, "Amelia, we have to talk."

"Yes, D. I have to go…." She said exhaustingly. "I think that muffin is poisoned…"

"No, it's not the muffin, Amelia. It's fine." He said firmly.

"But…but D!" She pouted.

"No, Amelia." He frowned. "I'm not your boyfriend, and the pact…it's nothing but a silly talk so it's off. Forget about it."

"But…we made it together…"

"No, we didn't. You did. Amelia, I have a house you can move into until you find a place to move or whatever you want to do, I don't care but don't call me anymore or I'll file for harassment."

"Oh my god, Derek! You cannot be serious!"

"As a heart attack, Amelia." He began to grin. "You can stay at my house till end of the week. I'll find somewhere to stay in the mean time. Don't call me anymore, do you understand?"

There was a short pause before she answered, "Yes Derek, I understand."

"Good luck to you, and good bye." He then hung up on her.

Garcia was standing before him with a cup of coffee and a smile.

"What are you grinning at, Miss Nosy?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, just glad to see my boo back in his form."

He chuckled, "Your boo has always been here, just needed some wake-up reminder."

She laughed, "You're welcome. Now, are you ready to grovel?"

He nodded, "Oh yeah….I sure am. The question is, will she accept it?"

"Oh…I'm sure if you keep at it, she'll eventually forgive you and take your sorry ass back."

"I hear you, mamma!"

She laughed as she walked from him, "You know it, just as long as you stay away from Miss Choco-Muffin; they'll give you the runs."

"Now, how did you know Amelia had the runs?" Derek arched his brows at his baby girl indulgently.

….

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

From Chicago, With Love – Chapter 10

.

Amelia Harris was having the worst first day of work in her life!

She had never faced such bad luck one after another.

First, the bout with diarrhea had lasted several trips to the bathroom which of course really didn't look good with her new boss; at one point Mrs. White had suspected her of having a drug problem, what with her frequent bathroom breaks! But when she came back after the fifth time looking a little paler than usual, Mrs. White became much more sympathetic and understanding. Luckily, the diarrhea had stopped after an hour. But for some reason, the copy machine began giving her fits!

It was a simple multi-functional copy machine that was supposed to be able to copy several copies rapidly but it was not co-operating for her.

Finally, admitting defeat, she had to ask Mrs. White for help like a trainee, even though she had assured the elderly secretary that she'd known how to use this particular copy machine.

"I really don't have time to train, Ms. Harris." Mrs. White glanced at her shortly as she began punching some numbers on the machine and soon it began to purr for the experienced lady. "There, like it should be, just needed some magic touch." She patted the plastic box indulgently. "I'll leave you two alone now." She smiled at Amelia. "Don't forget, I need five copies of this document in an hour for the Director's meeting in two hour." And she left.

Amelia shook her head, "I'll get you your five copies, you old mothball!" She grumbled as she lifted the cover and inserted the document and began pressing some numbers, as shown to her by the elderly secretary.

But instead of making the necessary copies, it was shredding the original copy and began to spew out the document in strips!

"Oh my god!" Amelia was staring at the strips in shock. "No…no…no!"

She began to gather the strips rapidly, "Mrs. White! Mrs. White! Oh my god! Mrs. White!"

The elderly lady came running into her office, "What is it right now?" She skidded to a stop as she saw the paper strips Amelia was holding and placed her hand to her chest, horrified, "Oh, dear me! Ms. Harris! How in the world did you manage this?"

Amelia began wringing her hands, "I ….I…all I did was press five, just like you show me to do. And to press copy. And it began to shred…Why would anyone put a shredder in a copy machine?"

Mrs. White look at her as if she was a child, "Ms. Harris, you know this is a multi-functional copy machine, and that includes a shredder installed for convenience for the highly classified work we do here. I thought you'd understood and knew about it." She looked at her doubtfully.

Amelia nodded, "I…I do! Well, it…this must be a new model."

"No, Ms. Harris, this model had been installed for more a year."

"Oh, I see. Well, it shouldn't take me long to learn, I'm sure….and I'm sure you have the real document in your computer system, right Mrs. White?" Amelia smiled confidently.

Mrs. White nodded, "Yes, I do. I'll print it and make the copies…myself."

"No, I'll do it, Mrs. White. I have to learn. Let me, please?"

Mrs. White paused for a moment before she relented and nodded, "You're right, you have to learn sooner or later." She left her office and into her own office.

Amelia breathed a sigh of gratitude and advanced towards her new nemesis; the multi-functional copy machine, "I'm going to defeat you!" She then gave it a kick and winced immediately as it stubbed her toe as she hopped about the room in pain.

In the lair of the BAU technical analysis one floor below, Penelope Garcia was laughing copious tears as she banged her knuckles with her partner-in-crime, JJ.

"Not a word to Emily, right?" Garcia grinned cheerfully as she watched the screen.

"You did promise her." JJ pointed out and chuckled as she sipped her cup of coffee.

Garcia nodded, "I didn't mess with the computer system."

JJ nodded as well, "You're being so good."

"I know."

"It's hurting you something bad, isn't it?" JJ was grinning.

Garcia nodded, "Yes…it is." She admitted. "Although I find something about what she said just now troubling…."

"Penelope…what is it?"

"But I promise Emily!"

"Look, you promise her you won't tinker with _her_ computer system but you didn't say anything about your own, right?"

Garcia looked at JJ and grinned, "Jareau, you are a genius!"

She slid to her beloved keyboard and began typing, "Come to mamma, my pretties! That's what I thought, take a look at this, JJ."

"Oh…Derek should see this." JJ said, her voice in awe. "Someone's about to be in trouble."

"Yeah….big trouble."

An hour later, back above Amelia's office, the tiny crisis averted and five fresh copies made for the Director and Mrs. White duly impressed.

Skipping lunch as her stomach was still hurting from her diarrhea bout, Amelia thought she'd skip her lunch and worked through it, hoping her day would improve.

But her victory was short-lived; Mrs. White had requested a pot of coffee and four cups for the Director and his three visitors.

Entering the unfamiliar break room, she saw that the large coffee decanter was empty.

"Oh, great…" She muttered, "Thank you whoever the jerk who drank the last cup and didn't have the courtesy to make a fresh pot!" She began to open all the cabinets to search for coffee filters and then coffee grounds but there were none! "Oh, you've got to be kiddin' me!" She combed her hair through with her hand in frustrations.

"And another thing! I am better than a glorified coffee maker, Mrs. Fuddy-Duddy!" She grumbled. "…Mrs. White…Hah! More like Mrs. Old as wrinkled prunes, how dare you try to tell me I can't work on that piece of antiquated junk you call a copy machine!"

She returned to the office and peeked into the office to look for Mrs. White.

"Mrs. White! Help!" She rushed to her desk and explained to her the situation.

"No coffee filters? Or coffee grounds?" Mrs. White stared at her new assistant. "But we just purchased them on Friday!"

"You did?" Amelia looked at her.

"Yes, Ms. Harris." The elderly lady glared at her indignantly. "What are you trying to imply?"

Amelia shook her head, "I'm sorry, Mrs. White!" Her eyes were widened. "I'm not implying anything."

Mrs. White harrumphed, "Go down to the second floor to the BAU department, there should be plenty of coffee filters and grounds, they always have a full supply of them. Goodness knows they always keep a warehouse supply over there; that young doctor in that department goes through coffee like a Hoover vacuum cleaner! Now go, the Director is waiting and he's not a patient man." She looked at the wall clock.

Amelia perked up when she heard the BAU department. "Yes, ma'am! I'll be right back!"

"Remember, no tarrying!" Mrs. White reminded her.

Amelia waved to her, "No worries, Mrs. White!" She began to jog out of her department.

Mrs. White watched her, "Hmmm…seemed eager to leave…these young folks…" she shook her head and went back to her work.

While waiting for the elevator, she took out her cell phone and began to dial, "Hey Sarah…."

…

Hotch and Emily came back to the BAU by lunch, having concluded at the court;

Hotch had convinced her to give Derek another chance, figuring the whole mess was not entirely his fault. Emily thought about it and nodded and decided that he was right.

She did miss him the whole weekend and most of Monday morning.

As the elevator doors opened she and Hotch walked into the bull pen. Emily was eager to greet Derek with a wide eager smile.

Hotch, relieved to see Emily happy, and began to tease her, "Remember…no makeup PDAs…we just had lunch."

She chuckled and laughed, "Just for that, Hotch, I'm gonna give you a full blown X-rated PDA…"

Hotch had opened the frosted doors into the bull pen when they heard Derek's familiar flirtatious voice and a high pitched feminine laughter.

"D! You're my hero!"

"You know it, Pookie!" He began to laugh. "Glad to help a damsel in distress."

Emily arched her brow high as she word 'Pookie' silently to Hotch in disbelief.

Hotch shook his head, "Who is she?" as he stood near the break room and watched them laughing together.

"The ex-girlfriend…or maybe she's moving back to being the current flavor," Emily muttered angrily. She turned towards Hotch and said. "I've seen enough."

"I thought he said he broke up with her?"

"Apparently he had a change of heart." She said miserably. "Can I camp in your office?"

Hotch watched her emotion for a moment before he nodded.

"Thanks, Hotch." She slowly climbed up and walked to his office and closed the door.

"…What a mess." Hotch muttered as he shook his head and made his way to his office.

…..

"What? I can't believe that hussy is trying to snare him into her grasp again!" Garcia sputtered as she glared in her screen. "Don't you dare put your grubby paws on our Derek! He belongs to Emily!"

"What I don't get is that fool is so weak! Get away from her, Derek!" JJ was yelling at the screen angrily. "She's a witch! Cast your spell on some other fool! You witch!" She was waving her hands over the screen.

"More like a snake." Garcia muttered. "And I can't believe Emily is retreating…just like that." She shook her head. "She gave in instead of fighting back!"

"We need to strategize, Penelope!" JJ put her hands on her hips as she glared at her best friend. "This is war!"

"Ooh…"Garcia nodded. "Yes, yes. For the future children of Emily and Derek and that means more god babies for me and you…we must fight fair and dirty."

JJ frowned at her, "Fair and dirty? That's not making any sense, Penelope."

"I know, I'm not making any but who cares? This war needs a General and I know who to recruit." She gave JJ an evil grin as she turned to her keyboard and began to type a name.

"Who are you contacting?" JJ was reading the screen and saw her photo. "Oh! Oh! That is good…That is…Oh! Evil. She is gonna make a very…very good…Oh, excellent choice of a… General."

"I know." Garcia chuckled. "My chocolate confused love bug is about to get a lesson in humility. And that fake little hussy there is about to get a lesson in 'Not-to-mess-with-the-big-people."

"This is going to be so much fun," JJ said.

"Pfft! No blood will be shed, trust me." Garcia waved her hands about.

…

Dave walked into Hotch's office to find Emily sitting on the couch with her elbows on her thighs and hands on her chin.

"Well, looks like somebody's war is not going too well." He stood before her. "What, Attila is admitting defeat and hiding?"

"Leave me alone, Jabba." She mumbled.

He chuckled. "Ooh, name callings. What happen to you?"

"Nothing that concerns you big time authors, go bother someone your size or your bank account."

"But you are my size, Prentiss." He grinned.

She sighed and turned away from him, her head cast down.

Dave stopped smiling, "Look, if it makes you feel any better, she approached him first."

"No, it didn't…will you go away and let me wallow in my misery?"

"Not a chance, Emily. I'm not going to put up with that moping, pitiful face all week. You're going to do something about it or I will."

She shook her head, "He has decided, Dave. Just look in the break room."

He walked to the window and observed. "Son of a bitch!" He muttered. "…I oughtta beat the shit out of him!" He grumbled angrily as he clenched his fists.

The office door opened and Hotch walked in and saw Dave and Emily. "My office is not your sanctuary Dave, you have your own cave to hide. " He sat his briefcase on the low table. "Go declare asylum elsewhere, my friend." He began to loosen his tie at the top of his collar.

Dave glared at his friend, "Are you seeing this crap?" He was pointing across the room and towards the break room.

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, seen and heard."

Dave stared at him, "And you let him walked all over Emily?"

"What do you want me to do, Dave?"

"Beat some sense into him!"

"Hey! Guys." Emily stood up and faced them. "I'm right here." She waved at them. But they were not looking at her.

"Dave, that is not my problem. I don't interfere." He turned to look at Emily and shook his head.

"You don't?"Dave glared at him. "Since when? You interfere when I was going out with…with…what's her name?"

"Susan Garner from White Collar Crime, Dave." Hotch pointed. "And she was more than 25 years too young for you! She's not even allowed to step foot into a bar."

"You and Susan Garner?" Emily gawked but the two men ignored her as they continued.

"That's not true, Aaron! She just couldn't get into the Gentlemen's Club…I still don't understand the fuss…?" He shook his head as he waved his hands about him.

"How old was she?" Hotch asked him.

"Age does not play in the relevance of a relationship."

"You don't know, do you?" Hotch grinned at him.

He slumped his shoulder, "It's not important, Aaron." He sat down beside Emily. "Oh, hey you're still here!"

Emily gave him a wry look. "Gee, thanks Dave."

"Come on, Prentiss, it's not so bad…"

"Oh yes it is, men are a bunch of dogs and I'm in the room with at least one."

"Hey! I'm your friend." Dave frowned at her. "I'm not as bad as Derek."

"Thanks, Emily for not lumping me with them…" Hotch nodded.

Dave glared at him and then at her.

She glared at him, "Don't mention his name. And you're the worst, you set the precedence in the bureau. You're the lead Hound of all the dogs. You're the bad ass of all asses…and I'm not talking about donkeys and mules!"

Dave held his hands, "Okay, I get the picture, Emily. Please feel free NOT to share your feelings with us."

She turned to Hotch who began to shake his head.

"Oh no, don't you start with me, Emily. I've been on your side since the beginning and I've even played your silly little jealous game."

She grinned and stood up and went to him, "Yes, Hotch. You're right, you've been my one and only true friend…I mean male friend." She turned to look at Dave.

"Ouch, that hurts, Emily." Dave said from the couch. "You really know how to cut a man down, don't you?"

She laughed as she leaned against Hotch, "Because you deserved it, Dave."

"There you go again, digging that blade deeper."

She giggled.

Dave grinned, "That's better, I like to hear that silly giggle than that blob of mopping mess you were doing just now, it's not you at all. You must fight for your man."

Emily arched her brow as she stared at Hotch who nodded his head. "You said earlier you were not playing any war games…"

"Welll, I change my mind, kiddo!"

"He's right, Prentiss. If you want Derek, fight for him, get him back."

She frowned, "But that's not my style…"She shook her head, "I don't force…"

"Maybe it's time to change strategy, Princess." Dave grinned. "Straighten your damn back bone and put your big girl shoes on…although," he was eyeing her heels. "Those killer heels are bad enough to consider as weapons…are they legal?"

She nodded.

He shook his head, "There should be a warning label to go with it, are you sure they don't hurt anyone?"

"Dave!" She shook her head as she laughed.

"What? I'm serious!" He nodded, "You could seriously bury one of those heels in someone's forehead and …wait a minute." He narrowed his gaze at her. "You're not planning on using it on him, are you?"

"Who?" She frowned at Dave.

"Don't play coy with me, little girl!"

"Hotch…I think Dave has lost his mind." She moved behind Hotch.

"I'm perfectly fine, Emily. You're the one we should be worried." He wagged his finger at.

She peeked from Hotch's shoulder, "No Dave, you're acting crazy at the moment…have you been fed? I mean have you had lunch? You know how you get light headed when you've not had food in your belly…"

"Of course I have had lunch; I ate with Strauss and the Director." He replied.

"How did it go?" She asked him.

"Don't change the subject, Prentiss!" Dave had his hands on his hips. "We're talking about you!"

"We are?"

"Emily!"

"Okay…we are." She giggled.

Hotch began to move from her but Emily followed wherever he went. "Prentiss, will you kindly remove your claws from my jacket?"

"Oh! I…sorry, Hotch." She straightened from him and sat down on the chair from Hotch's desk.

Dave came to sit across from her, "We must think about how you're to get Derek back from her."

"But if he chooses her? I don't want him back."

Dave rubbed his face, "God help me…" He shook his head, "Em, do you love Derek?"

She nodded sadly.

"No, Emily. Do you love Derek?" He asked her again, this time firmly.

Emily looked at him and nodded, "Yes, Dave. I do."

Hotch, who had sat down behind his desk nodded and looked over to Dave, "Good, we…" His cell phone rang and he looked at it and saw that it was Garcia.

"What is it, Garcia?"

"Turn on your laptop, Hotch! Hurry!" Garcia almost screamed into his cell phone.

"Why?" He asked as he powered up his laptop and when it was on, he saw that it was tuned into the Amelia's office.

"Garcia, what are you doing?" Hotch demanded.

"Just watch, sir."

Emily and Dave had come around to Hotch's desk and were watching his laptop.

….

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

From Chicago, With Love – Chapter 11

.

Amelia was on the phone, "Sarah! How do you make coffee?"

She had on her Bluetooth in her ear and began making coffee while listening to directions.

"Okay…then what? Put the filter in where? Oh? Okay…and the scoops? How many?" She looked around, "It says 7 to 9 scoops." She began to put the necessary scoops of coffee grounds into the filter and turned on the pot.

"Now what? Oh yeah…prepare the tray…gotcha."

…

"…So, she had no idea how to make coffee!" Dave said. "What's Garcia's point?"

Emily turned to face him, "I think she's trying to tell us Amelia is not whom she is."

Hotch frowned as he picked up his phone, "Garcia, do you have her résumé?"

Less than a second, his laptop screen changed to Amelia Harris' résumé.

"Looks pretty stellar résumé to me." Dave said. "I'd hire her immediately too."

Hotch placed the phone on speaker mode. "Yeah," Garcia said on the phone. "But I checked on the young lady's so-call 'stellar' résumé and found out that it was doctored." Emily and Hotch turned to stare at Dave.

"What?" Dave frowned, "So, I goofed, so sue me." he shook his head. "What else do you have, Garcia?"

"I'm glad you ask, my awesome crime writer and not so sleuth, sleuth," she grinned. "She's been getting help from Derek's sister Sarah. Amelia has never worked as a secretary or assistant but flipped burgers and dumped fries in the basket and served soft scoops to little kids in birthday parties."

Dave shook his head in sadness.

Emily closed her eyes, sad and upset about Sarah's interference and Amelia's deception.

"Why would Sarah want to do something like this?"

"I don't know," Garcia continued. "but I have contacted Mrs. Morgan and enlisted her help."

Hotch leaned forward but Dave cut in as he chuckled, "You've called in the big gun? The big Kahuna?"

Garcia was laughing, "Right now she's the General of this outfit."

Dave nodded, "Yes, very apt. I like it. Mrs. Morgan should be in the know and take care of her from the other end."

"But…" Emily chimed in. "…What about Derek?"

"What if Mrs. Morgan refused to step in?" Hotch pondered out loud; ignoring Emily completely. She arched her brow as she began to pace about his office.

"Oh, she won't. "Garcia said. "Mrs. Morgan loves Derek more than anything and I think she'd do anything for her only son."

"The General's going to be really pissed when she finds out about Sarah's interference."

"Dave, that's an understatement." Emily gave him a wry look as she sat on the edge of Hotch's desk.

He shook his head, "What then?"

"And he's not going to take kindly to our interference." Emily continued.

"We are not interfering, it's call an intervention." Dave corrected her.

"Please, Dave, now is not the time to play with words."

He arched his brow and turned to look at Hotch who shrugged. "You started it, my friend."

"I don't play, little girl." Dave leaned over to her. "Are you prepare to fight for what's yours?"

She faced him, "Oh yes. I'm ready."

"Ah! That's better. Now, I'm seeing the real Emily." He grinned.

"You haven't lost her at all, just misplaced her." She said as she grinned.

Hotch shook his head as he groaned, "Oh no, what have you done, Dave?"

"Just awaken the …the Kraken!" He chuckled.

"Oh, now I'm a damn monster?"

"Well, a beautiful one," He nodded.

She harrumphed indignantly but she was grinning.

Hotch looked up at her and winked.

"Hello?" Garcia spoke on the phone. "Er…the screen…anyone still watching?"

Emily and Dave leaned over to look at the laptop and began watching as Garcia had switched it back to the office.

Amelia, still on her Bluetooth with Sarah, was carrying the tray of coffee through the office, surprising Mrs. White. "Here's the coffee, Mrs. White."

The elderly secretary nodded, "Well, excellent. I'm impressed, Ms. Harris."

Amelia nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. White."

"Here, this is the transcript of this morning's meeting, please have them transcribed into the Mac Dos program and PDF'ed and CC'ed them to me and the Director by 1500hrs."

Amelia frowned as she tried to grasp the jargon Mrs. White just sprouted. "Er, Mac Dos and CC…?"

Mrs. White sighed as she looked at Amelia and shook her head, and pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing and then handing it to her, "Here you go, this should help you, Ms. Harris."

Amelia took it and read it and smiled uncertainly and walked back to her desk.

"I'm in big trouble…big, big trouble, Sarah? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, can you fax that to me?"

"Uh, fax? How do you do that?"

Sarah sighed, "Go to that machine that looks like…."

Back in the BAU offices;

"Er, this is not good, Hotch. What if the document is sensitive?" Garcia pointed out.

Hotch nodded as he stood up, "Yeah, I see it. We need to stop it right now. Garcia, can you put a jammer on the Blue tooth connection?"

"You betcha…And…it is done."

"Okay, now please get in touch with Mrs. White and inform her of the situation."

"Uh, can we tell her why? I mean we are spying on ourselves per se?" she asked him.

"She'll understand, under the circumstances and let her know she must not talk to Amelia about it. Then please have Ms Amelia Harris meet me here in my office in an hour."

"Will do, boss." Garcia nodded. "Over and out."

Hotch pressed end to his cell phone, "It's time to talk to Derek." He looked at Dave and Emily.

They nodded as all three stood up and stepped out of Hotch's office.

"Morgan," Hotch called out to him.

Derek looked up as he saw Emily and Dave walking out of his office and walking down the ramp. "Oh hey, Hotch, I didn't know you guys came back. How did it go?" He was watching Emily walked to her desk and sat down, while Dave returned to his office.

"A word, Morgan…in my office? Er, could you leave your cell phone on your desk?"

Derek stood up and frowned as he placed his phone on the desk before he walked to Hotch's office and closed the door behind him.

A moment later, Derek's phone rang….

Reid looked over from his desk, "He really must get it fixed…it's really easy and all it takes is …."

"Reid," Emily was staring at him, "Not now." She shook her head as she looked down on her work.

Reid frowned, "I was just helping."

Emily continued to ignore him as she looked up over at Hotch's office.

…

Half an hour later, head down, Derek was shaking his head in disbelief; "Why would she do it?"

Hotch shrugged, "I'm not sure, Derek, love?. That is something you'd have to ask her."

"But I have already told her this morning that I am through with her and there's no us. I can't believe she's not giving up …and Sarah…?" He stood up and began to pace about, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose; a headache was building.

Hotch's phone rang. "What's the latest, Garcia?"

"I spoke to Mrs. White and she said she understood the situation. Ms. Harris is on her way up now."

Derek turned to look at Hotch who stood up, "Thanks Garcia." And he hung up. He was now looking at his younger friend.

"We're not bringing any charges on fraudulent and falsifying documents."

Derek nodded as he shut his eyes.

"I'll leave this in your hands. Good luck, Derek. I need to refresh my coffee." He held his empty mug before he left his office.

When he looked into the bull pen, he saw a group of agents he had never seen hovering over Emily.

"What the hell?" He muttered as he leaned over the balcony.

"Yep, like bees drawn to the flower, I'd told her about it." Dave came out of his office and stood beside Hotch.

Loud boisterous laughter flooded the bullpen as another set of men came over and crowded around Emily's desk.

"I think you should come up with a new dress code, Aaron." Dave frowned as yet another group of agents entered the bull pen and introduced themselves to her.

"I think her outfit is fine." Hotch glanced over to Dave as he smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm sure of it, and these men agree with you whole heartedly."

"I think the testosterone level in the bull pen is just a little bit on the high side."

"Just a little bit?" Dave arched his brow at his friend.

"Well, maybe more. I see it's not affecting Reid." Hotch pointed out.

"The kid has not hit puberty stage yet." Dave glared at him. Then he leaned over and whispered, "I think he's still a virgin but that's my opinion."

Hotch arched his brow and looked at Reid.

The poor young doctor was huddled at his desk as he put on Derek's ginormous headphones to drown the cacophony around him as he tried to work.

"This is ridiculous, I can't believe how fast news travel about her." Hotch nodded down at the bull pen.

Then they noticed a young woman entered uncertainly into the BAU department and looked around and after asking someone about something, she came up and approached Hotch and Dave.

"Hi, I'm Amelia Harris. I'm to see SSA Aaron Hotchner." She was standing prim and proper in front of him.

"I'm Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, I'm Agent Derek Morgan's supervisor. But you'll be talking to Agent Morgan." He opened his office door and nodded for her to enter. "A word of advice, Ms Harris."

She paused before she entered as she turned to look at Hotch and Dave.

"There are camera systems all over the buildings, and in every office." He nodded to her then.

Amelia paled upon hearing it as she began to look up and saw the tiny cameras with its red dots for the first time.

"Oh crap!" She muttered as she walked into Hotch's office before she closed the door.

"Wow," Dave said as he watched the door shut. "Never thought that door could sound so ominous."

"You're just old and senile, Dave." Hotch grinned as he teased his friend. "Come on, let's part the red sea and get some coffee."

"Lead the way, Moses…or are you ..Hey Moses' brother was Aaron! What a coincidence, I am Moses." Dave chuckled as he spread his hand out wide.

"Keep dreaming, Methuselah." The two men began to descend the stairs and schooled their features as they approached the crowd.

….

Derek Morgan was standing in front of the small window looking out the Hoover building, he was watching the afternoon activities down in the courtyard when he heard the door opened and closed.

"D?" Amelia's confused voice sound hollowed in the office. "What's going on?"

He turned around and faced her and saw she had advanced in the room and had almost come close to him.

He held his hand out, indicating for her to stop.

"Amelia, tell me the truth; how did you get this job?"

She frowned, "Why…? I…I…applied for it. What are you trying to get at, D?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and opened it before he asked another question, "Amelia, where did you get your training as a secretary? Where is your previous employment? And please be honest with me." He looked at her intently.

She stared at him, "D, I…I worked at...at… it was in my résumé." She frowned at him. "Why are you asking me? I mean it's not your job. You're a …a…profiler."

"Exactly Amelia," He nodded sadly. "As a profiler, it is my part of my job to get into your …."

She shook her head, "No, D. You are in my business. What are doing exactly? Have I done something wrong?" She asked fiercely.

"Have you, Amelia?" He looked at her. "I just found out that two weeks ago, you were fired from your job. The job at a fast food restaurant you had held for one month, and before that, you were fired from another fast food…don't you see the pattern?" He pointed it at her.

Shoulders sagged; Amelia sat down in the chair and buried her face in her hands.

Derek sat across from her, "Amelia, what were you trying to prove?" He frowned at her. "This job is not for anyone. You can't just walk into it and just work. You need special training and a lot of other qualities you have to go to school to earn a degree in order to be qualified."

She snapped her head up, "I get it, Derek! You don't have to tell me. I thought I could do it. I had help, Sarah helped…"

He shook his head, "She can't keep helping you, Amelia. Did you know the document you faxed to Sarah was a sensitive material? That means you cannot simply faxed it unless you use a special equipment.?"

"How did you know?"

He pointed at the camera in the corner of the office, "This place…the bureau is not a private place. We're being watched as we speak."

"Isn't it an invasion of privacy or something like that?"

He shook his head, "No, this is a government building and you signed a form stating that you're aware of it when you were hired, don't you remember?"

She shrugged, "I don't remember…all I remember was I signed a bunch of dumb paperwork." She muttered.

He smiled, "They're not dumb, they're to protect the Bureau and you in case something happens."

They were quiet for a moment before her cell phone rang, Derek shook his head, "If that's Sarah, don't."

She nodded and turned the phone off completely.

"Tell me, Amelia, why?"

She shrugged, "I saw you on TV not long ago about Carl Buford and decided to call Sarah, and asked her about you. Then I asked if you'd married and she told me no. I found myself missing you and regretting many things. And I want to be back in your life again."

"And so you got with my sister?" Derek asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I did. She didn't want to at first but convinced her. And when you came back…with that other woman…"

"Emily." Derek provided.

She looked up at him and nodded, "I…I became jealous and thought I had lost and didn't want to give up and called Sarah back again. I remembered about our pact and used it. I told Sarah that you had promised me…I know you didn't, Derek but I…I lied to Sarah. I told her that…that Emily had gotten in between you and I and that she hurt me bad."

"Amelia," Derek frowned at her. "How could you make something up like that?"

"I know, Derek! I know. I realized that but I was desperate to get you back. I want to be in your life! I want to get out of Chicago!"

"What about you and…what's-his-name?"

"You mean Kenny?" She shook her head, "Oh, he's so five years ago. I got pregnant after you and I broke up. No, it's not yours. It's Kenny's."

Derek nodded.

"But I lost the baby…I miscarried..." She hesitated. "After that, I spent some time in the hospital to…recover."

"Kenny left me at that time, he couldn't deal with me…and other things, it was complicated." She said softly. "It was then I saw you on TV and saw how successful you'd become and I guess I was envious of you."

"Amelia, I worked hard for this and I'm still working hard."

"I know, and I wanted to be with you again. I made Sarah helped me; she owes me."

"You made her….She owes you? I…I don't understand?"

"Yeah, I helped her not long ago with getting back with her ex-boyfriend..."

"You mean, Calvin?" Derek frowned, "Why would she want to get back with him?"

"She's …er…you have to talk to her about it." She said evasively.

"I will." He said firmly. "So, you made my sister help you."

She nodded, "Yeah, I know it's wrong but I swear, Derek, I thought I could manage it…but I realize this is way over my head even with Sarah's help. I thought I could wing it for a couple of weeks and get by… you know like they do in the movies and after that I'd get a hang of it but…" She faltered.

"Amelia," He shook his head. "This is not the movies and there will be no happy endings. You're not Julia Roberts or Sandra Bullock. This is reality."

"I know, Derek." She sighed. "So, are they gonna take me to jail?"

Derek shook his head again, "No, Hotch had convince them that this is an isolated issue and," He paused and looked at her, "As long as you don't step foot in this building ever again, they're willing to over-look it, just this one time."

Amelia nodded as she stood up and looked out the window towards the bull pen through the blinds, "I thought I could be a good secretary here, and eventually…you and I could really hook back up, Derek."

"Amelia, what we have was a long time ago. I've moved on with Emily, what I told you this morning, I still mean it, Emily means a lot to me and I love her."

She frowned as she was watching the bull pen cleared of the dejected agents and Reid joining Hotch and Dave for a coffee break.

Emily was left alone in the bull pen.

"She's very pretty and popular, isn't she?" Amelia continued to stare at her.

Derek nodded and began to smile as he thought of Emily, "Yes she is. Emily's a wonderful person and a very good agent."

Amelia turned to look at Derek strangely, "I envy you very much, Derek. I guess I'd better pack up."

He nodded, "I'll take you home."

She nodded, "Thanks, I'll meet you at the lobby, thanks Derek." She quickly left the office.

Derek nodded as he stayed in the office for a moment. He was about to leave when Hotch's desk phone rang. Derek went to it and saw on the laptop screen Garcia and JJ waving in it and pointing at the phone excitedly.

He grinned at them and picked up the receiver and listened to what his longtime friend began to tell him and paled as he dropped the phone and rushed out of Hotch's office!

"Emily!"

….

End of Chapter 11

**I know! I know! another Cliffy! hate me! but it'll come to light in the next chappy. hang in there!**

**P. Muse**


	12. Chapter 12

From Chicago, With Love – Chapter 12

.

When Penelope Garcia heard Amelia's confession to Derek, she decided to look more in depth of her hospital stay after her miscarriage.

A big red flag had waved before her and she felt the need to look into it and she hit it when she saw that Amelia had spent two years in a mental facility after her miscarriage!

Her mother had placed her into the facility when she threatened a pediatric nurse; she had not believed that her baby had died mid-term. She had thought the nurse had stolen her baby!

Luckily, the nurse was quick to react and locked the nursery ward and herself in it while calling for help. But an unsuspecting nurse stepping out of the elevator was not so lucky as she came into the midst of the mayhem!

Holding her hostage with a scissors she had obtained from a drawer, Amelia had demanded her baby.

The head nurse tried to tell her that her baby didn't make it but she didn't believe her. She had wanted this child so much that she would not accept the loss.

Finally a security guard was able to subdue her and wench the scissors from her and the nurse ran from her. Her mother had no choice but to Baker Act her and admitted her to the mental facility.

Now, her doctor had released her reluctantly but she had shown that she been well but the notes indicated that she was apt to relapse given a trigger.

Garcia had figured Emily was now the trigger and Amelia shouldn't be left alone with Emily.

Derek dropped the phone at once and rushed out of Hotch's office and down into the bull pen and saw he was almost too late.

"Emily?" He rushed down the few steps and reached the bull pen and came to a stop.

"Hey! JJ just called security."

Emily had Amelia in a restrain and on the ground, her high heels digging into the back of Amelia's.

Dave, Hotch, and Reid came out of the break room, coffee mugs in hand. "I told you those heels are a weapon." He beamed at her. "Warning labels, Emily, we should bronze those Hush Puppies." He said out loud."

Emily grinned, "I don't think so, not for $350 a pair, and they certainly are not Hush Puppies, Rossi." She shook her head.

Security came in and took her into custody.

Derek shook his head, "Why Amelia? I could help you, get you a job here…and maybe get further help for you."

She looked at him and smiled, "They took my baby, D. Have you seen my baby?" She frowned, "I've picked a name for him, I was going to call him Derek. Have you seen him?" She nodded at no one in particular and grinned. "I have to find my baby…"

"Please take her to the Bethesda Hospital." Derek said to security.

"D, are you taking me to see my baby?" She turned to smile at him.

Derek looked at her for a moment before nodding to her, "Yes Amelia. Take care."

She waved at him, "Bye D." She turned around and allowed security to lead her out of the bull pen.

Emily turned her head up to look at him, "I'm sorry about Amelia, Derek. I didn't know she was so deep in her mental state."

He shook his head as he held her shoulder, "I didn't either. I didn't see this coming."

"Don't blame yourself, Derek. It was a long time ago." She grasped his hand.

"Ahem,"

They turned around and saw Hotch, Dave, Garcia, JJ, and Reid standing before them.

"I guess," Hotch began. "In light of recent events, I'll allow a little PDA…just a little bit…here in the bull pen." He nodded and turned away from them and began walking up to his office when he paused on the first step and turned to them, "Oh, hell." Hotch sighed. "The day's blown to bits…get out of here, you guys. See you in the morning." He then disappeared in his office.

Derek and Emily were still watching Hotch's office, still stunned by Hotch's unusual announcement.

Dave suddenly came from behind and stood between them as he clapped their shoulders, "If I were you two lovebirds, I'd get out of here five minutes ago. Your boss just gave you the rest of the day off, go for it …and er, do it." He clapped their shoulders again as he kissed Emily's cheek before he walked and whistled his way up the ramp and into his office.

"Did that apply to me as well?" Reid asked.

Garcia giggled, "No, young genius, you're staying here with JJ and me. Come along, my young Jedi Padawan." She pulled him by his sleeve and disappeared into her office.

JJ shook her head as she leaned over and whispered to Emily and Derek, "I want lots of babies from you two! Lots of them." She flashed them a thumbs up sign before she chuckled and retreated into her office.

Derek shook his head and looked down at Emily and began pulling at her as he leaned over, "Come on Snow Bunny, let's take Hotch's advice."

She took his hand and together they left the bull pen together.

Garcia came out and shook her head, "Hold the brakes, you two turtle doves…I have an incoming phone call from the General."

Derek and Emily exchanged frowns, "The General? Who is that, Pen?" Derek turned his confused look back at her.

"Come into my humble abode, young lovers…and you'll find out." She grinned."

"PG, you've been hitting Jane Austen again?" Emily chuckled as they began to walk towards her office.

Garcia shrugged, "Oh, the complexities of the Bennet Family." She smiled as she turned into her office.

When Derek and Emily entered the room, they saw on the screen, none other than Fran Morgan!

"Momma? What?" He turned to stare at Garcia, "What's going on?"

"Derek," Fran spoke.

Derek turned back to her, his eyes were wide as saucers.

Emily was glaring at Garcia as she whispering to her, "What are you up to, PG?"

Penelope grinned, "Oh, you'll see…Ms. 'Jane Bennet'."

Emily frowned as she continued to whisper, "I think you've lost that last marble in that over-sized cranium of yours!" She turned her attention back on the screen.

"Derek," Fran hesitated. "I'm not sure where to start…this whole thing with Sarah and Amelia." She rubbed her face as she shook her head.

"Momma," Derek said softly, "It's okay…"

She frowned, "No, Derek, it's not okay. I can't believe what Sarah had done to you and Emily." She turned to gaze at Emily, "Will you forgive her, Emily?"

"Of course, Mrs. …Fran. " Emily smiled. "There's really nothing to forgive, I mean Sarah's not to blame at all. And Amelia's not at fault for the matter. She was not well."

Fran smiled, "Well, thank you for being so understanding, Emily. I do hope Amelia will get the treatment she needed."

"Yes, Momma," Derek nodded. "We…that is, Emily and I, are gonna make sure she's getting the best treatment." He turned to smile indulgently at Emily.

Fran beamed at them, "Oh, I'm so glad for the two of you."

"Er…Fran," Emily spoke up. "If you don't mind, while we have you online, I do have a few questions."

Fran nodded, "Of course, Emily, ask me anything."

"Before I jump any further into this relationship with your son…"

"Emily?" Derek interrupted her.

"HUSH, DEREK!" Fran, Emily, and Garcia shushed him at the same time.

Derek looked down at Reid, who had been sitting in a corner quietly, "Did you see that?" He spread his hands helplessly.

Reid nodded, "Oh yes, you've been out-numbered." He smiled cheerfully.

"Be quiet, you two," Garcia glared at them. "I'm trying to listen here!"

Derek shook his head. "I think I'm about to be hurdled into a gauntlet…"

Emily gave him a slight nudge into his side, "Will you behave?" she whispered and turned back to Fran, "Fran, if you don't mind, I must know all about Derek's past relationship. I know he brought home most of the women and introduced them to you. I'd like to know how many have there been? And how serious each of these relationships?" Emily was grinning.

Fran began to laugh when she saw Derek's defeated expression, "Well, let me see…now there were a few that you'll have to ask Desiree and Sarah."

Derek perked up, "Please don't ask those two!"

Emily turned to look at him, "And why not?"

He glanced at her fearfully, "…Because...er, nothing. They have nothing." He began to smile at her.

Suddenly Desiree appeared on the screen next to Fran, "Oh no, you don't Derek!"

Derek looked up and paled, "Oh no! Not you!"

Sarah appeared as well, "You're toast, Derek!" They began to laugh.

"Not you too, don't you two have a job?" Derek demanded as he glared at his sisters.

"Nope." Sarah grinned but she sobered instantly. "Derek, Emily, I do want to apologize to you two. I…."

Derek and Emily held their hands up as Derek said, "No need, Sarah. It's not your fault. Let's just forget about it, okay?"

Sarah nodded, "Okay, thanks, Emily! You're the best!"

Emily grinned.

"Hey!" Derek leaned forward. "What about me?"

Sarah laughed, "Derek, you don't matter dear brother. This is sisterly stuff!" She looked at Emily. "Right, Emily?"

Emily blushed, "Yeah…I…guess, Sarah. Thanks."

"Oh yeah, Emily! Have we got loads to tell you!" Desiree giggled as she high-fived Sarah.

Fran shook her head, "You two are crucifying your brother, aren't you?"

"This is better than any Jane Austen books!" Garcia muttered as she shoved her book back into her bag and began to text JJ, "We must call for more reinforcement!"

"Garcia!"Derek's eyes widened, "Enough!"

"Oh, this is still payback for letting your ex-girlfriend back into your life." Emily smiled.

"This is penance, my chocolate love-god." Garcia nodded.

About Derek's ex-girlfriends…"Desiree giggled."

"Wait…hang on…we're waiting for JJ…she must hear this!" Emily was laughing.

Derek shook his head, "I'm out of here! I'll wait for you outside. Coming pretty boy?"

Reid shook his head, "Oh no, I'm listening in!"

He stared at Reid and shook his head again before he stormed out of Garcia's office, muttering about betrayals and lack of loyalties….

JJ came in with an evil grin on her face, "Oh, what did I miss?"

"Nothing yet." Garcia said.

JJ sat down and nodded, "Well, let's begin ladies."

Desiree nodded to Sarah, "Sarah can begin with his first girlfriend…which lasted two days."

Sarah began to laugh, "Oh yeah, Melinda Cage! Two days…Derek was four years old and he told her he was gonna marry her…"

…

Later that evening, at his house, in his bedroom…

"Emily, will you ever forgive me?" he asked her as he held her hand and began kissing her knuckles.

"No." She shook her head as she lay on his chest.

He stopped kissing her knuckles and stared at her. "No?"

She shook her head.

"Why?"

She shrugged, "Because, silly, there's nothing to forgive."

"But, Emily! I…"She leaned over and placed her finger on his lips, effectively shutting him up.

"Derek, you didn't know about Amelia's condition and her manipulative ways."

"Em…why are you do good and sweet to me?"

"Because I love you, Derek Morgan and I know you love me, too."

He captured her wrist and pulled her up to him, "You're so sure I love you?"

She nodded, "Yes I do because your mother and sisters told me so."

He arched his brow, "They did? But I didn't tell them."

She shrugged, "They told me and I believed them."

"Oh, so you're now you're BFF with them?"

She laughed, "Why? You're jealous?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm not because they're MY family."

"I know. They even give me their phone numbers and said if you ever give me a hard time, I could call them…anytime."

"What?" He sat up, "They did that?"

She nodded and began to giggle.

He sighed, "They didn't say that, did they?"

She shook her head, "But they did give me their phone numbers."

He smiled, "They must like you very much. They never give their phone numbers away so easily."

"I'm honored." She leaned over and kissed him.

"You should be…" He returned her kiss slowly. "Very…"He kissed her in between each kiss.

Much later in the evening, "So, what's the game plan?"

"Game plan?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I mean out future, or is there one?"

"Emily, didn't you hear what JJ say?" He frowned at her.

She arched her brow, "What? I…don't..?" She shook her head. "What did JJ say?"

"She said she wants loads of babies. I intend to do just that." He said seriously.

Emily watched his expression and saw that he was …serious.

"Derek?"

"What?"

"You're serious about the baby…"

He shook his head and began to smile, "No, not baby… babies, Emily."

She began to laugh, "Derek! Not funny!"

"Yes, it is, I got you at your own joke!" He gathered her into his arms. "Seriously, don't you want any kids?"

She sobered, "Yeah…Yeah…Yes! I want them, I want kids, Derek!" She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "And you're volunteering?"

He nodded. "If you'll have me, Snow Bunny."

She laughed, "Oh yes, I think you and I will make pretty babies."

"Prettier than JJ and Will's?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"We'll out-prettify their babies."

She frowned, "There's no such word as out-prettify." She smacked his bare chest.

He chuckled, "It's no difference than your mono-word." He teased her.

"It sounded better than your 'out-prettify' word, Derek." She laughed.

"Okay, seriously Emily." He looked at her intently. "You and I going to make this happen and I don't want to do this any other way but the traditional way."

"Traditional way?"

"Yes, Marriage first, then babies," he insisted.

Emily returned his stare, "You know if you want the traditional way, the Ambassador will want a big wedding…and I mean big." She widened her eyes.

"How big…big?"

"Oh, you know she had to have all the dignitaries, VIPS, the other Ambassadors and Head of States…"

"Okay, okay…I get the picture…extravagant."

She nodded.

He sighed, "How about we eloped?"

She shook her head, "No, because JJ and Garcia would never forgive us for doing so."

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah…so what should we do?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. We marry."

"But…you just said your mother…big wedding…extravagant?"

She waved her hand, "Oh, we can have 'a some-what' small-er wedding if we can get it done without giving her time to prepare."

"How quick can she get a wedding whip out?" He began getting out of the bed and grabbed his pants.

"Er…what are you doing?"

Picking his keys and cell phone he turned to her, "Come on, get dress."

She shook her head, "Not until you tell me where we're heading."

"To Chicago." He pulled his Tee-shirt over his head. "I think we can get a red-eye."

She hopped out of bed and began to get dressed. "What about JJ and Garcia?"

"We'll explain when we get back tomorrow. I'll call Hotch and tell him too….later."

"You know Derek, when you and I settled down later, we're gonna have to talk…a long, long talk."

"Okay, whatever you say but right now, we've a plane to catch!" He began to check on his cell phone. "Okay…we have a flight leaving in two hours…no baggage check." He looked up at her. "So, what's it gonna be?"

She returned his look, "Let's do it, babe!"

"Okay…pressing the button, Emily?"

She nodded, "Do it, Derek."

He pressed it. "Done. Bought, and we should be on our way…future Mrs. Derek Morgan." He smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Emily Prentiss." She teased him back.

He shook his head, "Oh no, it's Mrs. Emily Morgan."

She giggled. "Okay, Mr. Morgan."

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the house.

"By tomorrow, when we come home, you'll be lawfully wedded to me." He kissed her knuckles.

She nodded excitedly, "I know." She pulled him to her and kissed him. "I know and we're going to make this work."

"Yes, we are."

"Together, Emily."

"Together, Derek."

…

THE END

**.**

**Thank you everybody for reading and reviewing this story! **

**To Lexi4Morgan, without your awesome prompt, this story would not have been written! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**To Guest reviewer and Guest Taylor, thank you for reviewing every Chapter of this story!**

**Please, if you'd leave a last review I'd appreciate it!**

**Love, **

**P. Muse**


End file.
